The Heart Never Forgets
by Madarao The Authoress
Summary: Edward- having no memories of being with Roy- is in a bad relationship with Winry. Roy is falling farther into depression. Alphonse is trying to return his brother's memories without equivalent exchange. Can everything be put right? Memories series:second
1. Chapter 1

**Holy crap! The sequel to Fading Too Fast is here! Everyone's excited, right? Yeah, I knew ya were. =D I really hope that everyone will enjoy this story as much as the last one. In my experience, though, most of the time, sequels aren't as good as the first stories. So, I'm hoping I can break pattern and this will be an awesome-sauce story that'll be a real big hit! And, to spare you, I'll ramble after the story. Because I /knooooow/ everyone wants to get right to it. **

**Edward: It's a miracle!**

**Roy: Tell me about it!**

**Me: Shut up! They want to get to the story, sillies! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Roy and Edward would fuck all the time, Winry would die a fiery death at Roy's hands, and this person right here would run around in the background all the time, stoned. YAY SKATE-PARK DRUG CIRCLES! =D**

**Warnings: Winry. Winry is in this story, and she and Edward are married. Isn't that all I should warn you about? -sigh- But, there's also foul language, alcohol usage, and mentions of Ed and Winry being in bed together. THIS WILL EVENTUALLY BE A ROYED STORY! I couldn't fit that in the summary on the main page... Stupid character limit. -pouts-  
**

**Edward: WHAAAAT?**

**Me: Enjoy the first chapter of the sequel to Fading Too Fast! =3**

**Roy: Now, wait just a minute!  
**

* * *

To say their marriage was good would be… well, it would be a downright lie. The first few months were great; they were happy and got along well, even got in bed together a few times. But then Edward had to leave for state-issued missions. Winry got pissed; she threw things and yelled. One day, before Edward calmly closed the front door, she screamed, "You're just like Hohenheim, you bastard!" after him because she knew it would hit below the belt. It had.

After that, they were both at odds all the time. Winry was loud about it. Edward took it calmly, sometimes making a quiet, hurtful remark; that was most often before he left again. He could hear her bitching and throwing stuff all the way down the road.

Somehow along the way, they managed to make a baby. She told him one night when he'd gotten home. After his reaction, she made him sleep on the couch, screeching threats at him long after he'd settled down for the night. They'd kept the baby- no surprise there- and Edward loved his son more than words could describe. But even little Nicholas- Edward had chosen the name- didn't stop them. Pinako, much as she wanted to, never said a word to them; maybe she should have. Alphonse and Mei would glare at them occasionally but, like Pinako, never said anything. Everything might have turned out better if someone had.

Alphonse continued to work on ways to get his brother's memory back without having to pay anything. Already, he'd tried a few theories. None had worked. At least no one had caught onto him yet. A few times, when Mei had come into his office late at night and took a seat on his desk right in front of him, he was sure she'd figure it out. At least assume something was up. She never did. Or she never asked. He was grateful.

Tonight was one of the nights Edward was supposed to be coming home.

"Alphonse! Get the hone! And it it's that _bastard, _tell him he is _not _sleeping in _my _bed smelling like sweat and trains!" Winry yelled from her workroom. Al sighed and got up, passing Nicholas to Mei before picking the phone off the cradle.

"Rockbell's Automail, Alphonse Elric speaking."

"Hey, Al!" There was a lot of noise in the background, but he could hear his older brother's voice clearly over the line. "Listen, I won't be home tonight. The train was delayed due to a storm coming in, so I'm stuck in Central."

"Brother! Winry's already pissed! She's going to strangle _me _for telling her. Then she'll go after you."

"Nah. She'll be fine, Al. Just tell her the train was delayed and nothing could be done, alright? Tell Nicholas I love him and give him a kiss for me, too. Bye, Al!"

"Ed, wa-" Al growled in frustration when the line went dead. Pissed that _he'd _have to be the one to deal with Winry, he threw the phone back onto its cradle.

"You really shouldn't take your frustrations out on the phone, Alphonse. Wait until your brother gets home and beat _him _up, yeah?" Even after living with each other for two years- give or take a little- Mei and Edward were still at odds all the time; Alphonse knew by their glares, though they were silent in their hate for each other now. He supposed it was because Ed fought with Winry now, too.

"He's not coming home tonight."

"What? Winry's going to kill him!"

"She'd have killed him anyways… eventually. I'm surprised he hasn't done something about it." Al scooped Nicholas up and kissed the little boy's cheek. "Your daddy says he loves you very much, and he'll be home in a couple days." Sighing, he glanced back towards Winry's workroom. "Now I gotta deal with your mommy. Hold him just in case Winry really does try to kill me."

Mei stood from her chair and pushed her long braids behind her shoulders.

"Come here, Nicholas. Ooo, you're such a cute little baby." she cooed as she took him under the arms and placed him on her hip. "Approach with caution, Alphonse." Narrowed, dark eyes turned his way, and he nodded.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

Onyx eyes- tired and dull and world-weary- lifted to the door when it opened. An exuberant blond- damn, he'd gotten tall- strode into the room, hands buried in the pockets of his leather pants. His wide grin normally would have lit up the room, but the brigadier general's constant depression refused to leave him and the places he most often stayed. Even Havoc didn't crack jokes near the room.

"Hey, General Bastard, wh- Whoa. You look like shit." Roy didn't even bother to glare- never seemed to work anymore, anyways- at Edward, just gave him a deadpan expression and dropped the pen on top of the stack of paperwork.

"Thank you, Fullmetal. What d'you want?" His voice was muffled by scrubbing his own hands over his face.

"Needed to turn in my report. You okay?" The report had been tucked between his elbow and his side; now it was being offered to his superior. Roy took them, dull eyes glancing over the Fullmetal Alchemist's messy script before he dropped it on the corner of his desk.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just- No reason, Mustang." His hands were back in his pockets now, and he was shifting his weight from his toes to his heels. Roy finally took notice.

"Was there something else?" he asked, raising an eyebrow wearily.

"Well, uh, yeah… The trains are delayed, and I don't exactly have a place to stay. Think I could stay with you?" When Ed had gotten married, he'd decided he didn't need a dorm here anymore. Normally, he'd stay with Fuery or Havoc if the trains were stopped, but they'd both gone home already. Roy was the only option left. But the dark-haired man was thinking something different.

_Oh, no. Please, don't have just asked me that. Why, Edward? _If Edward stayed at his place… What if he saw what a wreck the general had become? But how could he refuse? "Of course; I'll be done here in a few minutes." Ed's grin widened and Roy's shattered heart's shards gave a weak tremble.

"Thanks, Mustang!"

As Roy worked, Edward walked around the room. Finally, he stopped in front of the older alchemist's desk and picked up the mug of coffee. He took a swig, then made a face. It was cold and tasted like… whiskey? Yeah, that was it. It definitely tasted faintly of the bitter amber liquid Roy was so fond of when depressed.

"Spiked coffee? You really that bad now?" Dull black eyes slid up to him for a second before going back to a sheet of paper. The look startled him.

"It's been a bad day, Fullmetal." Ed blinked. He'd known Roy to have bad days- quite a few, in fact, but never before had the man spiked his coffee. At least, not before Ed got Al's body back; now, he never came around the office anymore. And, when he did, he almost never saw Roy. How long had this gone on?

"Right…"

"Come on."

"Wha?"

"I'm done."

"Oh!" Roy was already halfway out the door by now, having gathered his things while Ed's mind was trying to catch up with the present. Ed cast a glance out the window- the clouds were thicker and darker now, thought the ache where his prosthetic limbs met flesh and bone told him that- before following Roy out, limping as fast as he could.

"Where do you live, anyways?" he asked when he'd caught up. His head tilted slightly of its own accord, though the other man couldn't see; the general was a couple paces ahead of him still. Roy's heart gave another tremble and that all-too-familiar ache returned to his chest.

"Not far. Bout a ten minute walk from the office." he replied, clearing his suddenly-dry throat.

"Yeah. A big house, right? Red brick?" His teeth made a sharp snap when he closed his mouth. Roy paused and gave him a startled look. That was his house, yeah. But Ed had only been there in memories that the Truth had taken.

"How'd you know that?" he asked quietly. Ed shook his head, wide eyes staring at the ground, mumbling something that sounded like "Lucky guess?" The older alchemist swallowed hard and kept walking, hand cupping the back of his neck. As they walked, Ed wondered how he knew. Because he _did_ know; he could picture the goddamned house in his head. And when they arrived, the house in front of him looked the same as the one in his head. _Damn. _

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Ow, ow! Meeeeeeei~! Stop it; that huuuu~rts!"

"Don't be such a baby, Alphonse." Mei scolded as she mopped the blood on his forehead. "She threw a _wrench _at you?" Mei had already mended the wound on his head with alkahestry, but the spot would still be sore for a few days. Unfortunately, the science didn't clean up the mess that had been left behind- that was Mei's job.

"Yeah."

"That's just…" Mei huffed and tossed the soiled paper towel into the trash. Her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back in her chair, looked Al over to make sure she'd gotten all the blood off. "You know I love Winry like a sister, but something has to be done. It's a wonder she hasn't killed one of you yet. And I'm worried about Nicholas."

"I know, Mei. But what can we do?" Al sighed when his girlfriend huffed again and stomped off.

While Alphonse was taking care of Nicholas- meaning he was feeding the boy and mumbling about alchemy- the dark-haired girl, black eyes narrowed, picked up the phone and dialed a number she never had before. It rang a few times before there was a click.

"Mustang residence. Roy Mustang speaking." The voice on the other end sounded incredibly tired and defeated. It caused Mei to falter for a second, but then she shook herself.

"Do you know where Edward is? I need to talk to him. _Now._" The last word was bit out. Her fist clenched tighter on her hip, as if she was about to punch someone. There was a pause on the other end.

"He's here. I'll go get him." And then there was silence. It didn't last long.

"Yeah." Edward asked, good mood fading.

"Your _wife_ threw a wrench at Al and busted his head open." Mei growled. The blond flinched at the tone of her voice.

"She did _what_?"

"What if it's Nicholas next, Edward? This has got to stop. The way you two fight… it can't go on. Now, I've kept quiet about it, all of us have- me, Al, Pinako- but this is the final straw. I'd suggest staying away for a few days and thinking things over." The last thing he heard before the line went dead was Nicholas giggling.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

**Susannah loves the ending, by the way. Yes, I'm planning on this being a multi-chapter fic again! That is, unless no one wants me to continue this. In which case, you should tell me in a review! If you like it and want me to continue, you should tell me that in a review as well! =D **

**Edward: You evil, evil person. **

**Roy: You make me abuse alcohol?**

**Me: You already did that!**

**Alphonse: You could've killed me!**

**Edward, Roy, and I: -blink, blink-**

**Me: Woah. Since when do you come into the A/Ns?**

**Alphonse: Since you almost killed me! T_T**

**Me: Right... Anyways! -Alphonse yelling in the background- Winry's a bitch, so I made her a bitch. Any complaints? I don't really care. xD Just so you know, I was actually worried about not getting this up. I got grounded, because I apparently have an attitude or some shit like that. -rolls eyes- Speaking of which, according to my mother (who is verysuperanti-gay), 'gay' is a bad word and neither me nor my brother should use it. I think she thought they fucked up with me, since I'm pro-gay, and she had to start in early on my little brother. I need to teach him. -nods- ... I hope my mom never finds my stories. O.O**

**And that was my story for this chapter. Like I said, REVIEW! =D My TV bit the dust, and I need some entertainment since I can't listen to SIRIUS! (Though the reply button on a youtube video for About A Girl by Nirvana has been raped by me...) Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Em Gee! I am so behind AGH! I actually do have a legitimate reason this time, though! My cousin and I went to the first day of Kami Con yesterday! It was fucking awesome, but we couldn't go back the second day. Tragic. But I still had loads of fun, and my new Edward plushie is sitting right beside my computer. There's a Roy pin on his coat! And I got a fleece hat with kitty ears and the crown on Sora's (Kingdom Hearts) necklace- which I put an Axel pin on! There's a Roxas- more Kingdom Hearts- bookmark in Fullmetal Alchemist Volume 7 and two pins- the Tenth Doctor from Doctor Who and Jack Harkness from Doctor Who and Torchwood- on my purse. And gooooooosh the Asian sweets I got. xD **

**Edward: Would you /stop/ rambling about all the stuff you got? Nobody gives a damn!**

**Roy: What the hell, Ed? Are you /trying/ to get yourself killed?**

**Me: SHUT UP! I'm feeling nicer than usual today, so I'm going to let it slide. **

**Roy: You got lucky.**

**Edward: She said shut up, Roy! =P**

**Me: -clears throat- As I was going to say, I'd Like to take this moment to clear a few things up. I thought you'd need to know some things, and then I'll let you know anything I forget, because I most definitely will.**

**1.) Alphonse /can/ do transmutations without a circle.  
2.) Roy doesn't realize that everyone can tell something's wrong with him, or just how depressed he really is.  
3.) Alphonse has already tried things to get Edward's memories back, and Ed couldn't remember a goddamn thing at first. As a little bit of a spoiler since I love you so much, two of the rituals Alphonse has tried has returned a few of the memories without anyone- including Ed- realizing it. The memories are nothing major, just tiny tidbits like what Roy's house looks like and stuff. **

**And, for the moment, that's all I can think of! Soooo...**

**Thanks to everyone who's following and reviewing! I love you guys so much, and you keep me writing. Not to mention entertained! xD Keep reviewing and such! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. If I did own FMA, though, Winry would die a slow and painful death at Envy's and Greed's hands, Edward and Roy would be together in a big house with a cat and the neighbors would hate them cause they fucked all the time and Ed's fucking loud! =D**

**Warnings: Well, uh, that up there, foul language, a bit of Winry-ness near the end and such, and... ROYED-NESS! Woohoo! Of course, no actual sex. T_T Sadness! **

**NOW... READ, READ, READ! Yeah!  
**

* * *

"Ugh! I don't know what to do, dammit!" Edward hit his forehead against the table for what must have been the millionth time. The wood muffled a low groan from him, and Roy sighed. Finger and thumb holding the rim of a small glass, he swirled the amber liquid slowly and stared at it.

"What do you think you should do?" he asked dully, tossing the whiskey back. It burned its way down, bringing a grimace to the general's tired face. Golden eyes glared at him, the owner's cheek pressed against the cool table.

"I don't fucking know! If I did, I wouldn't be bitching!"

Another sigh from the other man, followed by, "Fine. Then why are you staying with her? Start with that." Edward closed his eyes and sighed, fringe flying then settling back down. To him, it was pretty obvious why he hadn't left Winry already. People from Resembool got married all the time, and they _made _it work. Even if they hated each other and couldn't stand the thought of spending their lives together. Not many married couples from their small village got divorced. It just wasn't done. The other reason was Nicholas. They stayed together for Nicholas' sake. But was it really for the best? What if she wound up hurting him, or he… turned out like Edward?

"Divorce isn't done in Resembool. Couples make it work." he mumbled, sick to his stomach. "And Nicholas."

"Are those the only reasons?"

Edward nodded slowly after a moment's hesitation, grabbing Roy's bottle of whiskey. He took a long drink from it, made a face, then put it back down. Roy filled his glass again.

"And who is it helping?"

"Well, I thought Nicholas, but…" Edward fell silent and Roy took a drink from the glass of amber liquid.

"This isn't something to decide in a few minutes, or even a few hours. Take Mei's advice: Stay away for a few days, think it over, and talk with your wife." Frowning, he put the glass in the sink and picked up the bottle. Fuck the glass; that just wasted time. It was much quicker to drink straight from the bottle. He took a drink.

"Don't hog it." Edward mumbled, snatching it back. They passed it back and forth for the evening, Ed silently thinking and Roy not saying a word, until not a drop was left.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Mei! I'll be back in an hour or so! Don't wait on me for dinner!" Alphonse called as he fought a stubborn shoe on, then grabbed his notes and barreled out the door without waiting for an answer. That left his girlfriend staring, confused, after him, dishtowel wrapped around on hand where she'd paused in the middle of drying them.

How many times had he thought this very same thing? Five. Five times, his heart had picked up and he'd run out to his father's study, thinking _This could be it! Ed'll remember everything! _Two times, nothing at all had happened. Once, everything had stopped halfway through. The other two times were when the rituals had no effect on Edward. To his knowledge, at least. But this would work, he was sure.

Quickly, Alphonse, cleared a space on the study's floor with his foot and propped the notes open on a desk. Chalk dust coated his hands as he drew a transmutation circle on the floor. It wasn't like the circles he normally used, but it was easy enough, even if he did hate drawing the damn things in the first place.

Finally, he finished setting up, clapped his hands together, and slammed them down on the edge of the array. Orange light flashed, blinding him.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Feeling better?"

"Kiss me and I will be." He leaned closet to the dark-haired man behind the desk.

"You don't really want that, do you?" he asked, smirking. Their noses brushed, heads titling.

"Don't be a bastard. Of course I do, or I wouldn't ha-" Warm lips pressed against his own abruptly, leaving him with only a small supply of oxygen and _damn _he should kill Roy. But it was just too good. Even when the man let him take a breath. Their lips met again and Edward straddled Roy's hips, one arm draped over the man's shoulder and the other cupping the back of his neck. "Taste good." he groaned, pulling away for air. The other licked and sucked and nibbled his neck, drawing sweet moans from his throat. Eagerly, Ed worked his hips against the older alchemist's, hand-

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

Edward woke with a breathy gasp, a sharp pain at both of his temples. Even so, there was a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants- a bulge that he attempted to cover by sitting up and bringing one leg to his chest. Winry had never turned him on like that; it had always taken a lot of rubbing from her. But that dream- No, it was too vivid to be a dream. Did that mean it was a memory? It should have been impossible, but he wasn't so sure. One problem at a time, though.

Now, just the thought of having Roy kiss him like that had him slipping a sweat-slickened palm up his own thigh. Dammit, he'd probably have to go to the bathroom and take care of himself, because he had no intention of getting it on with Win- This wasn't his couch. Frowning, he glanced around. His eyes widened when he realized that he was sitting on Roy's couch. In Roy's house. With Roy sleeping upstairs. His fingers brushed the bulge in the front of his pants as the thought crossed his mind.

"Ah, fuck!" he groaned as he bolted up. One hand covered the crotch of his pants as he raced upstairs and into the bathroom that he shouldn't know was at the end of the hall. The door slammed behind him and his pants hit the floor.

Roy woke up when the door down the hall slammed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rolled out of bed and shuffled out of the room. He paused in front of the bathroom door. A light blush crept over his cheeks when he heard a moan- one that he identified as Edward's- on the other side. The blond was probably biting his lip now so he wouldn't make any noise and wake Roy up; after all, they both knew the young alchemist was extremely loud, especially when he got close to it. Of course, Edward didn't know the dark-haired man had fucked him across a desk, let alone that he knew the blond was a loud sex partner.

His own teeth dug into his lip as a muffled sound reached his ear. If he kept listening, he'd have to take care of himself, too. Swallowing hard, he hurried away from the door as quietly as possible. Breakfast; he should make breakfast. There was absolutely nothing arousing about making breakfast. Well… Edward could probably change his opinion on that. If things had turned out like that should have, of course. Fuck, the blond could have made _anything _arousing.

But, for now, breakfast was not arousing. In fact, Roy found it fucking annoying and poured a bit of whiskey into his mug of coffee. He'd come to do that often, actually. The house was also rather messy, though he'd always kept it neat and in order. That was, of course, before Edward had forgotten his promises.

It wasn't long before a certain aforementioned blond walked into the kitchen, automail foot clinking softly against the tile and hair dripping. Roy thought he'd heard the shower come on earlier. Ed plopped- with all the grace of a drunken elephant- down onto a chair and leaned back, toweling his golden locks.

"Good morning." Roy glanced back at the other at the words.

"Morning." the general replied, taking a sip of the whiskey-coffee. Even though he'd just woken up, he still sounded extremely tired.

"What's got the soon-to-be Fuhrer so down, eh?"

"Nothing, Ed. I'm not down." Roy mumbled. It was a gulp from the mug this time. He could feel a bit of a buzz.

"Really? Cause you sure look like it. Not to mention there's a new bottle of whiskey open on the counter and some of it's missing. We haven't even had breakfast yet." The dark-haired man glanced at the bottle, silently swearing. "Whiskey's the alcohol you drink when you're upset." Edward pointed out, pausing in towel-drying his hair. Neither said anything for a while. He continued with his hair and Roy continued cooking. "You were drinking yesterday, too. And… Really, Mustang, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Fullmetal. Now drop it." Roy snapped, slamming a spatula down on the counter. Wide gold eyes met narrowed onyx ones and held.

"O-okay." Ed stuttered, finally looking away and finishing with his hair. Something wasn't right. He'd never noticed before, but it was completely obvious now. Roy didn't even realize how far he'd fallen into depression, so how could Edward- someone who hardly ever came around the general- notice that something was wrong? But, now that that he had, he was determined to find out just what it was. And just what the fuck was up with those dreams.

First thing was first, though: He needed food, and he needed to get rid of the fucking horrible headache that he'd woken up with.

The phone rang. Sighing, Roy turned the burners down and went into the hall to answer it. Edward could hear his muffled greeting.

"Fullmetal, your wife's on the phone."

Edward groaned and threw his head back, covering his face with his hands and almost falling out of the chair. He'd really rather not talk to her.

"Tell her I'm dead!"

"Man up." was the deadpan reply. Groaning again- even louder this time- he got up and stomped to the phone. Edward reluctantly picked up the phone and held it near his ear.

"Hello?"

"_You bastard! Where the fuck are you?_" Winry screeched in his ear, causing him to flinch.

"Win." It got quiet on the other end. "I'll be gone a few more days. I need some time to think. Then we need to talk. Things aren't working between us."

"What do you mean, Edward? You're not go-"

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet. That's why I'm thinking." She proceeded to yell at him, overusing the words fuck and bastard. Edward only half listened, holding the phone away from his ear so he'd be able to hear afterwards. Roy even poked his head in the door, cocking an eyebrow at the blond.

'Save yourself and run like hell.' he mouthed, and the dark-haired alchemist took the advice, leaving the blond alone in the hall with a pissed-off wife yelling at him over the phone.

* * *

**And... WOOHOO ANOTHER CHAPTER! Lovin' it? Hatin' it? Should I just stop writing? Lemme know in a review, yeah? **

**Edward: She, surprisingly, has not taken my crack today.**

**Roy: That would be why she's not completely nutso.**

**Me: Crap! I forgot to do that! Also, I've over-used the Big Ones (Aerosmith) CD by playing Rag Doll over and over and over and over. O.O I think I've gone insane. Maybe. CRACK! -runs off- **

**Edward: Shit! Not my crack! -runs after me-**

**Roy: Well... Uh... Bye? **

**Me: -screams "REVIEW" from some random place that no one can see- **

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muhahaha! I got it uploaded earlier than usual today! I bet everyone's happy, nyeh? Well, instead of being lazy yesterday and starting working today, I started last night. And I still don't have a TV in my room! -_- This upsets me greatly. BUUUUT I've got next week off of school. You're expecting more chapters then, right? Right. You'll probably get more. xD After all, I got nothing better to do. **

**Edward: -whispers- She has no liiiiife.**

**Roy: Neither do you.**

**Me: I do have a life! Just... no plans for this week cos it was unexpected.**

**Edward: Wait, what? I /do/ have a life!**

**Roy: Can we stop arguing and get on with it already?**

**Me: ... Fine. **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, and the people who have Alerted/Favorited me/this story! I LOOOOOVE YOOOOOU! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. No matter how much I wish I did, it will always belong to Hiromu Arakawa. T_T**

**Warnings: Foul language, WINRY, boy x boy, WINRY, ED'S A CHEATER!, WINRY, OOC Ed- but it's cos he's so happy and carefree and shit-, aaaaand WINRY! Okay... Done...**

**Also, couple things. I know Winry's a /tiny bit/ OOC (possibly, but I don't really think so...). But she had to be even more bitchy than I already hear/see/imagine her in my head. So... Yeah... This story is not beta'd. I do not have a beta for any of my stories. If anyone wants to beta this one, PM me about it.  
**

* * *

"Can I come with you?"

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm bored and I don't have anything to do. Pleee~ase, Mustang?" Edward heard Roy sigh from the kitchen and he knew the answer before it left the man's mouth.

"Fine. You can come."

"Yes!" It was the first time the blond alchemist had ever been excited to go to Central Headquarters. Well, except when he'd gotten Al's body back. That was for a different reason, of course; he'd wanted to show everyone they had done it. It was the only time he'd wanted to gloat. But now he wanted to go just so he wouldn't be stuck in Roy's house all day.

He bolted out of the door, the red coat he'd grabbed flying out behind him as he worked to try to pull it on. The damn wind was trying to rip it out of his grasp and making it very hard on him. His solution was to hide behind a tree- one that blocked the wind- and pull it over his arms.

"Fullmetal?" Roy had walked out to an empty yard, though he was sure Edward had run out earlier. Not seeing the young man startled him.

"Here! Couldn't get my coat on with the wind." The blond laughed as he jogged out from behind a tree, coming to a stop near the dark-haired general. "So… can I drive?" There was that devilish grin, the one that made Roy worry and fall in love at the same time; he had to look away.

"You'd wreck. Besides, we're walking."

"What? In this wind? And it's going to rain, too!" Ed protested loudly as he ran to catch up with the other's brisk steps. "Are you nuts? We should take the car!"

"I like walking. And I like the wind."

"You won't like it so much when you're soaked to the bone." he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest to show his irritation and being made walk in terrible winds when a storm was threatening.

"Quiet, Ed." The use of his real name startled the both of them. Golden eyes lifted to him, irritation replaced with shock.

"What did you just call me?" Roy didn't answer, just looked away and kept walking. They kept quiet the rest of the walk, with Edward occasionally casting a glance at the taller man and Roy pointedly ignoring the blond. The other soldiers could tell something was up; they stared at the two as they walked by, their own conversations slowing. The alchemist were catching everyone's interest and becoming the topic of the day. And neither even noticed.

"So, what are you planning to do all day?"

"Uh, well… Read, really. I probably have some kind of paperwork I could do, too." He leaned back on the front of general's desk. Frowning, Roy stopped in front of him. But that seemed really- That goddamn sharp pain in his temples returned. One hand tightened on the desk while the other flew up to his forehead, breath threatening to hiss out from between clenched teeth. "Nngh, fuck." he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Edward?" Roy sounded startled, but it was fainter than it should be. Like Ed wasn't actually here. He could see them, him and Roy, in a position similar to this: Roy in front of him. But, right now, his mismatched legs- bare with his toes curled- weren't wrapped around the older man's waist. Then it switched: They were sitting on Roy's couch, the dark-haired man's hands working the ache from Ed's automail ports. It switched again. And again. And who knew how many more times, all of he and Roy years ago; before Al's soul was returned to his body, back when he'd first attempted suicide- the only thing he'd really been able to remember from that time.

"I-I forgot." he breathed, blinking his eyes hard. Edward was suddenly aware that the pain in his temples was less intense now. Still, he wasn't sure if he was seeing reality, and he held his hand out against Roy's chest, fingers splaying. The bright blue military jacket was rough against his skin, and the material was warmed from the older man's body heat.

"Fullmetal?"

"We're back to that now, are we?" Ed asked, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"I'd gotten used to you calling me by my real name." He slipped off the desk and swayed, slightly off-balance. Roy caught his arm to hold him up, and the blond smiled up at him, grateful.

"I haven't-"

"You have. I sorta… Well, I saw something, last night, about us. And… There were more just a minute ago…" he trailed off, glancing away. Suddenly, he was starting to wonder if those were actual memories or if he was going insane. They were both equally likely. "Were we… ever together? Like, ya know, _really_ together?" They were silent for a while, staring at each other. Roy was still holding his arm, and he didn't look like he planned to let go any time soon. The blond didn't mind so much.

"Yes." came the quiet reply after what felt like hours. "Did Alphonse tell you?" That made Edward pause. So Al had known? Why had no one told him? Well, actually, he didn't really blame them. But why was he suddenly remembering now? It didn't make much sense.

"No. I-I remembered." Roy stared at him, wide-eyed and silent. "Who all knew?" he asked after a moment. The question had been burning in his mind, and it didn't appear as if the dark-haired man was going to say anything.

"Uh, j-just Al, Hawkeye, and Havoc. Wh-When did you remember?"

"Well, um, I think it started a while ago." Strong arms wrapped around him, but he was too surprised at first to return it. Then he smiled slightly and leaned into the embrace, eyes closing as he nuzzled his nose into the general's shoulder.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Al, how ya doin' without me there?" Edward asked, twirling the phone cord around his finger as he leaned back against the wall. Al laughed into the receiver, causing Ed to smile.

"We're fine, Brother." There was a short pause. "What're you thinking?" The blond didn't answer for a few minutes, continuing to twirl the cord. What did he start with? He wanted to tell Al everything. And why shouldn't he? Blond bangs flew up when he let out a long breath, then they settled back down.

"I remembered."

"W-What?" Al stuttered, tone full of shock.

"Roy and I. Me staying with him, what happened between us, _everything _I'd forgotten from then."

"Th-That's great, Ed!" his younger brother exclaimed, voice pitching with excitement and happiness.

"Yeah. Only problem now is I'm married." His shoulders slumped, heart aching in his chest. "I wanna be with him." It was all he wanted now that Al had his own body back. That had been at the top of his list for so long; now he had time to focus on his own wants. The main thing was to be with Roy again. The other, much as he hated to admit it, was to not be bound to Winry by marriage anymore.

"Then be with him. It's working between you and Winry because you're meant for Roy; you and Winry just… It's not mean to be. Did you ever think about it like that? There was silence. A grin slowly spread across the elder Elric's face, huge and bright.

"You're right, Al! I gotta tell Roy! I'll call you later!" He threw the phone in the general direction of the cradle. It toppled off. Going back to put it on again didn't even cross his mind as he raced down the hall, dodging startled soldiers and almost ramming into Alex Louis Armstrong. "Sorry, Major!"

"Edward Elric! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Alex boomed, sparkles appearing around him. Those things always made Ed nervous. As long as the shirt stayed on.

"Gotta talk to Brigadier General Mustang. You seen him?" The blond stopped and turned around, watching a thoughtful look pass over the muscled man's face.

"I believe he's in a meeting right now." Edward's face fell, and Armstrong hurried to add, "But it shouldn't last much longer. You can wait in his office until then." The major picked Edward up around the middle, tucking the alchemist under his arm, and began marching off in the direction of the Roy's office. Fullmetal let out an undignified- and, as of late, uncharacteristic- yelp, grabbing onto Armstrong's jacket and kicking his legs.

"Maa~_jor_! Put me down! I can walk, ya know!" Soldiers grinned and laughed as they walked by, blond struggling. By the time they got to the office, Edward was panting and his hair was a disaster. The red tie had almost completely fallen out and the blond strands were flying. "I could've walked, Armstrong."

"It was no problem at all, Edward!" The shirt flew off. Edward squeaked, the shirt landing on his head and covering his eyes. He grabbed the edges and held it there so he couldn't see. That didn't stop him from hearing all about blah-de-blah being 'passed down the Armstrong line for generations.'

"I think I might need to go back to that meeting now." Edward lifted a bit of the shirt to look in the direction the deep voice had come from.

"Roy!" Ed tossed the shirt in the air, racing in Roy's direction before it even started drifting towards the ground. He grabbed the general's arm, tugging lightly. "I gotta talk to you. It's important." he hissed, tugging again.

"What?"

"Like… Life-chantingly important!"

"Ed, what the fuck are you going on about?"

"I. Need. To. _Fucking. _Talk. To. You." The words were bit out, made into separate sentences. Roy looked at his narrowed golden eyes, then sighed softly and looked over the blond's shoulder at Major Armstrong.

"Major, could you-"

"Of course, General Mustang!" the large man boomed, forgetting his shirt as he left the room. The door closed quietly behind him. Edward waited a moment before he decided to speak.

"Will you take me back?" he asked quietly. Roy pulled his arm away and walked briskly over to his desk, setting a file down on it.

"You're a married man, Fullmetal."

"Don't call me that!" Edward whipped around to face the older man, eyes stinging. "And not for much longer. Please, Roy…" The general shook his head, and the blond slipped the golden band easily off of his finger; it had never fit right, anyways. Then he strode over to the desk and dropped the ring onto it. "I'll throw it out the window, toss it in a fire, _whatever the fuck you want _as long as you'll take me back. I still love you. _Only _you."

"Edwa-"

"Don't say no to me. Please." Tears brimmed his eyes, making the gold shine more than what should have been possible, and Roy paused at the sight. Dammit, this was what he'd wanted since the blond had come back, memories scattered. Fingers lightly pressed against his chin, a thumb against his chin. "Roy." he breathed, like he couldn't say the name enough. He leaned up, brushing his lips lightly across the older man's. "I love you." he repeated.

"Ed… Nngh, you're married."

"I was yours first; I'll always be yours." The tip of his thumb brushed the corner of the older alchemist's mouth, nose rubbing against the other's as he tilted his head and moved closer. His parted lips bumped Roy's, thumb keeping them from pressing together too much. The general's hand clenched into a fist at his side, then his hands were in Edward's hair and they were kissing roughly, like their first kiss. The blond's upper thighs hit the hard desk, one hand going down to catch the edge and steady himself. Smirking to himself, he wrapped one leg around Roy's waist, pulling the man flush against him. He rubbed eagerly against Roy, fingers trying to work under the jacket to untuck the dress shirt.

"We're at work."

"So?"

"We shouldn't." Roy groaned, dragging his lips slowly along the blond's jaw line. Edward growled, but pushed the dark-haired man away and nodded.

"Fine. We won't then." It was hard for them to get back to work after that, both of their minds being on each other.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Yes! I did it!" Alphonse punched the air, laughing happily. There was a crash and frustrated- loud- growl from Winry's workroom. "Whoops." he said, quieter than he'd been a few minutes before but still laughing.

"Be _fucking quiet, _Alphonse! I'm working!" The blond mechanic had been up all night, and Edward thinking about divorce had put extra stress on her.

"Sorry, Win!" he called back. Mei came down the stairs slowly, Nicholas giggling in her arms. The young Elric met her at the bottom, one hand resting on her hip and the other catching her elbow. He pressed a kiss to her lips, not very gently.

"Al, what's gotten into you?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing, Mei. Just really happy!" he laughed, kissing her again. She was still suspicious, but Al was too excited to notice. The braids bumped against her back as she walked over to Nicholas' pallet on the floor. The blond baby boy had started crawling a while ago, being a fast-learner like his father and uncle. Mei was actually surprised he wasn't walking already, though he'd pulled himself into a standing position on the couch a couple of times.

Arms wrapped around her waist; lips kissed her neck lightly. She smiled and placed her hands on top of Al's leaning back into his chest. "Wish you'd get this happy more often."

"Mm, wanna make the best of it?"

"Sure thing." She turned her head and her lips met his, then she led him upstairs quickly. Nevermind that it was an hour before they were supposed to eat dinner.

* * *

**Yay! Our little Eddo remembers! And the crowd cheers! -delusions of grandeur- Loved it? Hated it? Want to hunt me down and rip my fingers off so that you can be the one to say "Yeah. I'm the reason she can't write anymore."? Leave a review so I'll know, yeah?**

**Edward: Why the fuck did you cut it off right there?**

**Roy: I wanted me some sweeeeeet lovin'. **

**Me: ... o.o You've been stealing my CDs again, haven't you?**

**Roy: ... Maybe...**

**Edward: We're getting off-topic, you guys!**

**Me: So don't forget to leave a review! Ciao!**

**Edward: Hey! I asked you a question!**

**Roy: She's intentionally not answering, Ed.**

**Edward: Dammit!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**How're you guys doin' tonight? I know you're all anxious to get on to the story, ne? I've been told this story is turning out as good as Fading Too Fast, and you have no idea /how/ good that makes me feel! Like I've said before, sequels don't usually turn out as good as the originals, and I was really /really/ worried about that. But to hear that's it turning out well... I can breathe a sigh of relief. ^^**

**Edward: Don't get any kind of mushy, now. I don't do that. **

**Roy: Mm, you do with me.**

**Me: You two save it for the story. Right, so I'll stop talking, get on with the things I have to, and then you can read, right?**

**Thank you to /everyone/ who's been reading and to the people favoriting/alerting this story/me. Even more thanks to those leaving reviews, because then I know what you think and you're making me squeal and just /want/ to write even more. I love all of you! =D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist; it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. If I /did/ own it, lovely things would happen between Roy and Edward, and evil things would happen to Winry. Because I hate her. Yes I do. **

**Warnings: Foul language. Winry. And, what we've /aaaaall/ been waiting for- and don't deny it because I knoooow you have been- lemony, RoyEd goodness! =D**

**Enjoy the chapter- I /know/ you will!  
**

* * *

"Can I borrow the phone?" Roy, greatcoat half off, looked up at the blond who'd asked the question.

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead." Edward hung his coat on the rack and nodded his thanks, toeing off his boots before walking down the hall to the phone. Roy made a beeline for the kitchen- and the whiskey bottle in the cabinet beside the sink. This was one phone call he wasn't looking forward to; not because of the reason he was making it, but because he didn't want to have to put up with a load of bitching. Regardless, he took a deep breath and picked up the phone, quickly dialing the number and pressing it to his ear. He was about to chicken out and put the phone down agow ain when the phone on the other end was picked up.

"Rockbell's automail. How can I help you?"

"Hey, Grannie. How ya doin'?" Edward asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Boy, you're stalling. What d'you want?" Pinako had that tone to her voice; the suspicious, don't-jerk-me-around tone.

"Can I talk to Winry?" There was a long pause, then a sigh.

"You've decided, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get her." The phone was set down, he assumed, for he heard a slight thump. Then there was silence as the old woman went to get her granddaughter. Edward started nervously playing with the phone cord again. This wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd have to do, though he certainly wasn't unhappy that it had come to this. What he _was _unhappy with was his decision to marry her in the first place. Now that he looked back, he had to wonder what he'd been thinking. What about Roy? How the hell could he have forgotten the two of them, together and fucking happy? It sort of made him want to bang his head against a wall.

"You'd better have a good reason as to why you're not here, Elric." The menacing voice on the other end of the line snapped him back from his thoughts, and he recognized it as his wife.

"I told you I wouldn't be home for a few more days."

"You _meant _that?"

"Of course I did, Winry." The blond paused and took a deep breath. "I think it's best if we separate. Best for us _and _for Nicholas." It got really quiet between them. "Winry?"

"_What the hell, Edward Elric? Why the fuck did you marry me and have a baby with me if you were just going to divorce me two years later?_" the mechanic screeched into the phone. Edward flinched and held the phone away from his ear, shaking his head. When he was sure she was done screaming, he held the phone closer.

"I thought it would work between us. I didn't know. And I didn't mean to make a baby, but _you _kept dragging me into bed, bitching and whining and making a fuss if I refused."

"Oh, don't try to put all the blame on me, you bastard!"

"It's both of our faults, I know. I was never saying it wasn't. But what I'm saying now is I want a divorce. You know it's for the best. Think about it. I'll be sending the papers over soon."

"Where will you stay?" Winry asked quietly, sounding like she was in shock.

"With Roy, if he'll let me. If not, I'll find somewhere else. Bye, Winry." Edward set the phone down in the cradle without waiting for his wife- soon to be ex-wife- to respond. His back hit the wall and he let out a long breath, one hand covering part of his face. This was all weighing on him; he needed a break from it all; a release.

Roy was leaning against the counter in front of the sink, glass of whiskey raised and eyes locked on something outside. When arms wrapped around his middle, he wasn't all that startled. They were so very familiar, but still foreign at the same time. Except for that little 'adventure' in his office earlier, those arms hadn't been around him for around five years. He'd missed them. A chin dug into his shoulder and he took a drink from the glass.

"What 'cha drinkin' that for?"

"Habit." was the one-word answer that wasn't satisfying enough for Edward. The tip of his tongue traced the shell of the dark-haired man's ear, paying careful attention to the lobe; he'd remembered that Roy's ear was extra-sensitive and it turned the man on. His breath ghosted across the wet skin and he felt the general tense, which brought a smirk to his face.

"Why don't you put that down?" Edward suggested, catching the rim of the glass between his fingers and gently pulling it away. Roy let him have it. There was a light clinking sound as it was set on the counter.

"What'd you need the phone for?" Roy asked as Edward nibbled lightly on his neck. Lips pressed against the spot.

"Does it really matter?" the blond mumbled against his skin, hands slipping up to undo the buttons on Roy's dress shirt.

"It does." A deep sigh breezed across the crook of his neck.

"I called Winry and told her I wanted a divorce. Can we get off the subject now?" Roy smiled at the answer. That was all he'd wanted- needed- to hear. Fingers rolled his nipple and he hissed, head dropping back against the shorter man's shoulder. Edward trailed kisses along the general's jaw line to his lips. It was sloppy; they were facing away from each other, so it was rather hard to get their lips to mold just the way they were supposed to. Somehow, they managed. Ed fought Roy's shirt off as they kissed, hands sliding over every inch of skin they could reach with just the shirt being removed. "Your bed still as big as I remember?" Edward groaned. A string of saliva had connected both of their lips. It wound up breaking halfway through the blond's question.

"Mm, you wanna see?" A hard cock was pressing against his ass; he could feel it through his military pants. His own was straining against its confines.

"Most definitely." His flesh hand squeezed the bulge in the front of the dark-haired man's pants before he dragged the man around. They kissed sloppily on the way up the stairs. Edward lost his shirt somewhere near the bottom. Roy's belt was thrown over the rails at the top, then slipped off and fell to the hallway below. Both of their pants were lost in the hall on the way to Roy's room; who knew how they managed that?

Edward toppled backward and landed hard on the bed, the hand pressed flat on Roy's back dragging him down on top. One knee landed right between his legs, and he wrapped one around it.

"Been a long time, Roy. You sure you're ready?"

"Think I should be asking you that." Edward didn't answer, instead dragging the man down into another deep, rough kiss. Their tongues battled, teeth caught lips and scraped. And still their hands worked furiously to get the other's boxers off. After what seemed like forever- and, after waiting five years, it very well could have been- their bare, sweaty bodies rubbed together, creating delicious friction. Ed moaned loud, tossing his head back, and they hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet. "Mm, just like I remember, Ed." Roy nipped one of the blond's nipples lightly, relishing in the sounds he made.

The younger man pushed the other up and back against the headboard, kissing him again. They trailed lower and lower until Edward's nose was buried in tight black curls, lips brushing along flushed skin. He heard Roy pant, "Oh God." above him and grinned, tip of his tongue tracing a vein.

"Not quite, but you can call me that if you like." he mumbled, lips brushing the hood of the general's cock as he moved up. Roy didn't have a chance to respond before Edward's lips wrapped around the leaking head, tongue flicking the slit a couple of times before he slid down a bit. His fingers circled the base of the other's cock, pumping hard once. He'd only given one blowjob before- he was out on a mission, Winry had pissed him off, and he really needed release- it would be a while before he could get his lover's whole cock in his mouth and down his throat, if he could even fit that much without puking. His other hand came up and traced the inside of pale thighs, across, and fondled the other man's balls as he sucked. One particularly hard suck, he squeezed. It had the desired affect: Roy screamed in ecstasy, releasing in the blond's mouth. Edward worked him for as long as he could, swallowing every bit of semen that got in his mouth, licking his lips, and cleaning up around his lover's cock.

"Nngh, Ed." Roy breathed, fingers tightening in the blond's hair. When had they gotten there? Edward hadn't even noticed.

"Mm, now we're gonna have to get you hard again." He got up on his knees, draping his arms around the general's shoulders and kissing him hard on the mouth. The tip of his tongue swept across pale lips, his own bruised and swollen. The other allowed entrance into his mouth, too dazed to offer any form of protest, and the younger slipped his tongue inside so Roy could taste himself on his lover's tongue. They broke apart, Ed dragging his lips along the other's jaw line again. "How about a little show, huh? Think that'll help?"

"Hmm." Roy mumbled noncommittally in response.

"Mm, thought so." Ed grinned and slipped one finger on his flesh hand into the dark-haired man's mouth. "Go on." The other arched a brow at him, working out where this was going, and slicked the blond's finger with his spit. After a few moments, Ed settled back on the mattress, legs apart. His left arm wrapped around his leg, slick finger circling his entrance. Slowly, he slipped it inside, gritting his teeth slightly. He had to give himself a second to get used to it before he could move. It had been a while since there'd been anything in him. Edward moaned Roy's name, moving the single digit in and out of himself quickly.

"Nngh, Roy." the blond panted, looking up at the man through lust-darkened eyes. "Want you in me. Nooooow." His finger pressed against his prostate on the last word, causing it to come out on a low, breathy moan. Roy was already getting hard again, and Ed couldn't help a weak yet triumphant smirk. He pulled his finger out, biting his lip, and got up on his knees. One nipple was caught between his teeth, tip of his tongue teasing it lightly as his flesh hand wrapped around the other man's cock. After a few strokes, Roy growled and pushed Edward down on his back. "Mm, now that's more like it."

"You talk too much." the dark-haired man groaned, kissing the blond hard on the mouth.

"Come on, I'm ready." he whined as he pulled his lips away, bucking against the general so their swollen cocks were pressed together between their bodies, making both men groan and hiss in pleasure. "Fingers, mouth, now." he growled in what was meant to be a threatening tone, but it simply came out breathless and needy.

"Gonna need more'n that." Roy leaned over the blond- who took advantage of the position and started licking along the man's stomach- and reached for the tube of lube in his bedside drawer. He covered his fingers with it, hand slipping down so one finger could rest against the other's entrance- slight warning- then pushed in. Edward groaned, back arching.

"Hurry the hell up. None of that gentle-first-time shit. Already been through that once." the younger man hissed, nails on his left hand digging into Roy's shoulder.

"Alright, alright." Another finger was added. Edward squeezed his eyes shut, teeth digging into his lip. The other man kissed his cheek, slowly kissing over to his lips. Roy's free hand pumped Ed's cock to distract him from the discomfort.

"_AGHFUCKDAMMITSHIIIIIT!" _the blond howled, very close to the other's ear since he'd barely ripped his lips away in time. The general smirked, curling his fingers so they brushed against Edward's prostate again. Blond hair shook loose from the braid as he tossed his head, moaning loudly. The third finger was added, thrusting in a few times and brushing the young alchemist's sweet spot before spreading apart. "_Enough. In. Now._" Ed's narrowed eyes, lust-ridden behind the lids, locked on Roy's own gaze. Who was he to deny Edward what he wanted? He slipped his fingers out- brushing the other's prostate one more time and causing him to arch his back- and covered his own cock with lube.

"Ready?"

"_Now, dammit, or I'll fucking die._" His eyes were squeezed closed, fingers and toes digging into the mattress. Hands landed on his hips, pulling him down as Roy thrust forward. Edward let out a string of curses- some he couldn't even make out considering how fast the blond's mouth was moving, not to mention the dark-haired man was on cloud nine and didn't really give a fuck. Ed was as tight as he'd been the very first time, and _damn _it had just been too long. "_Move!_"

Edward wrapped his legs around Roy's waist, pushing the man farther inside of him. When the other leaned over him, nipping his neck, and started thrusting into him. They were both moving: Roy into Edward, and Edward back against Roy. The blond tossed his head back, cursing loudly again. The older man traced his tongue down the arch of the other's neck, paying careful attention to his Adam's apple, before going lower and biting the crook of his neck. Heels- both automail and flesh- dug into his lower back as Edward howled curses again.

"G-G-Gonna… Nngh!" Edward groaned, tightening around the other man's cock as he climaxed. Roy wasn't far behind, releasing in the younger man only moments later. He panted into the crook of his partner's neck, both of them sweaty and sticky. It was a while before either of them could breath even close to normally. "Need a mop 'n' bucket to clean this one up." the blond finally said, still slightly breathless.

"You may be right about that." Roy laughed, pulling out of his lover and flopping over beside him.

"You left a mark, didn't you?"

"Mm, yeah, I think so. Cause you're mine."

"Think I should return the favor." Edward mumbled, turning on his side and wrapping his arms around his lover's hips. He kissed the side of Roy's neck, biting and licking and sucking until there was a mark. "Mine." he mumbled, kissing it one more time.

**~;~:~;~;~;~;~;**

"I'm going to go talk to him. How many times do I have to tell you that, Alphonse?" Winry snapped, slamming more clothes into her suitcase. "Fucking bastard, wanting a divorce. The hell's he thinking?" she mumbled under her breath, grabbing a skirt out of her closet.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you are _not_."

"He's my brother. I can go to see him if I want to." Alphonse replied as he turned and left the room. He could hear her bitching until he closed the door of his and Mei's room. The dark-haired girl looked up at him, pausing in braiding her hair.

"What's going on?" she asked, giving him a knowing look.

"I'm going with Winry to Central."

"Then I'm coming, too." She finished with her braid and stood up, pulling a suitcase out of their closet.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Their closet was almost empty by the time they'd finished packing. Winry's was as well.

"Grannie, we'll be gone a while. Think you can handle things around here?"

"Of course I can, Winry. Go on."

"Bye, Grannie." Al said as he led the way out the door. She watched them from the porch as they disappeared, smoking her pipe.

"This won't go well, Den." the old woman mumbled, patting the dog's head as she turned around and walked back into the house. Den whimped, ducking her head and covering her muzzle with her paws before she, too, hurried into the house after her owner. The door shut firmly behind them, lock snapping in place. Pinako was usually right; this time was no exception.

* * *

**Mmm, delicious, yeah? Don't you just love me for it? I knew you would. Do I even have to suggest that you "hate" it? Didn't think so. So, leave a review and let me know just how much you loved it! I'd looooove getting them!**

**Edward: Someone's full of themselves. **

**Roy: Be quiet. This is too beautiful a moment to ruin with words. **

**Edward and I: Wow... -blink, blink-**

**Me: So, anyways, I am very aware of just how conceited I am. Now silence. I'm talking. Go back under the covers with Roy; shoo shoo.**

**REVIEW! =D Roy and Edward demand it!**

**Roy and Edward: No we do not!**

**Me: Fine then, I demand it! Review! =D Ciao! **

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG AH! This is the shortest chapter for this story! T_T I am so disappointed in myself. But at least it got done! Yesterday morning, I only had about a page and a half done. And, when I say page, I mean the front page of a sheet of paper. I worked a lot today and yesterday. I've also almost got the next chapter of Used and Abused finished. I was hoping I'd get it done sooner, but ah well. Things don't always work out like we want. The next chapter of Perfect Lies and Absolute Truths... has not even been started. -cowers- And the next chapter for Down the Rabbit Hole- my new Fullmetal Alchemist/Alice in Wonderland (2010) crossover that you really should check out- has half a page typed. Oh yeah. I'm that... terrible. AND RAMBLING!**

**Edward: You talk... so much. The hell is wrong with you?**

**Roy: Now, now, Edward. I'm sure it's not her fault. She can't help it.**

**Me: You two are so mean to me. T_T ANYWAYS!**

**Thank you to all my readers and favoriters/alerters! And loads of thanks (and cookies!) to my reviewers! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a cow-lady. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Winry is not dead, and Roy and Edward aren't fucking in every chapter. NO OWNZ! My night was just ruined. Steven Tyler shall fix it.**

**Warnings: Foul language, Winry-bitch, SMEXY YAOI SEX, Winry-bitch, this-authoress-is-certifiably-insane, AAAAND Winry-bitch. =D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

This morning, instead of waking up on a foreign couch in an unfamiliar living room, Edward woke up in a comfortable bed in a very familiar bedroom. His hand was in Roy's face- the flesh hand, thankfully for the dark-haired man. An arm was under him, right at his waist. He smiled, turned over, and was met with coal-black eyes.

"Didn't know you were awake."

"I'd appreciate it if you removed your hand from my face." Roy replied, voice muffled behind the blond's hand. He nipped playfully at the fingers in front of his mouth before they moved. Cold, steel toes nudged his calf.

"I'm hungry, Roy." Ed whined, flipping onto his side. The front of his body pressed against the other man's side, automail ankle hooking around Roy's knee. The tip of his tongue traced a vein. "Get me something."

"Get it yourself, lazy ass." The blond stuck his bottom lip out and made sure Roy could see it.

"Fine." And so he dragged Roy- bitching and complaining- out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Food. Now." He pointed to the cabinets, then hopped up on the counter. The dark-haired man sighed.

"You'll have to have oatmeal or toast or something. I gotta do some shopping."

"That'll do." Edward mumbled as the older man's hips pushed his legs open farther than they had been. One hand caught his arm, flipping his palm up and brushing his lips across the scar- the reminder of the day he'd slashed his wrist open and let his blood run. His fingers twitched. _God _that felt good. Roy nipped it, and the blond's breath hissed out from between his teeth, his skin tingling in pleasure.

"All your scars so sensitive?"

"The wrist… and automail." Fingers brushed the raised skin on his shoulder, right near the automail port, as the tip of a warm, slick tongue slipped across the white scar on Ed's wrist. "Hope you know what you're asking for." Roy answered by kissing up the blond's arm, nuzzling the crook of his neck. A hand worked at the sensitive, scarred flesh on his left leg, unhidden by his boxers- the only thing he was wearing. The dark-haired man licked in the hollow right behind his ear. "Nngh… Roy…"

"I missed you- us- a lot."

"I'm here now." Edward turned his head, catching Roy's bottom lip between his teeth. He sucked on it, teeth still holding it in place, until Roy groaned loudly, fingers pressing in _just _the right spot. The blond gasped, releasing the other's lip. "Come on. Now. Want it." he groaned, arching against his lover.

"Right here?"

"Mhm!" And Roy couldn't come up with any reason not to.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"They're probably still asleep."

"Shut up, Al. I don't give a damn." Winry snapped, setting her bag down on the doorstep. They jumped at a bang from the inside, followed by a long string of curses- Edward. "Bet they won't be able to hear."

A few minutes later, the doorknob hit the ground on either side of the door. The blond mechanic grinned and stood up, shoving it open. She picked up her bag and walked inside.

"Win… Don't you think we should knock?"

"Already in now." Alphonse sighed and hurried after her. Mei hadn't come. She'd stopped at a bakery not too fary away and promised to catch up with them real soon.

"_Nngh, fucking hell!" _Winry stomped in the direction Edward's voice was coming from. She pushed a door open… and froze, bag hitting the floor by her feet. Ed swore again, grip on the edge of the counter tightening so hard it was a miracle he didn't break it. His head was tossed back, fingers of his free hand tangled in the dark hair of Roy Mustang- womanizer of Central- not so much. But the worst (BEST) part was that the older alchemist was thrusting into the blond. The tip of his tongue ran right along the edge of Edward's automail port, making the younger alchemist arch into him and come, white semen spurting over both of their stomachs. Roy's shoulders tensed, the only indication that he'd finished as well.

Winry muffled a choked sound behind her hand, wide blue eyes tearing up. By now, Edward had let his head fall against Roy's shoulder, arm limply hanging around the man's neck. At the sound, he tilted his head so he could see the door, eyes half-lidded and tired. It took a few quiet moments for him to realize Winry was standing in the doorway, crying, and Alphonse was standing behind her, mouth hanging wide open.

"Brother!"

"Why's the doorknob to the front door off?" The voice got closer with every word, and Mei finally appeared in the doorway. "Hey, what's everybo- Eep!" Nicholas was perched on her hip, and she quickly shielded his eyes with her hand, turning around as well.

"Mother of fuck!" Edward groaned, jerking upright. Of course, Roy was still in him, and the jerking motion really hadn't been such a good idea. They both moaned, still sensitive. Winry choked back a sob, looking away as the blond shoved his lover's shoulder lightly. Roy took the hint and, after they'd both taken a breath to ready themselves, pulled out of the younger quickly. Ed had to cover his mouth to keep from making any noise, but the dark-haired man had always been a lot less vocal and didn't need to. The shorter man's boxers were still hanging around his right ankle; they'd had so much trouble when the stupid things had gotten caught on Edward's automail that, when the general had finally gotten them loose and they'd failed to slip off his flesh foot, they'd said 'Fuck it.' and forgotten about the fucking boxers. The things weren't in their way, anyways.

"I don't think 'mother of fuck' was a good choice of words." Alphonse pointed out quietly, eyes still huge.

"Thank you _so _much, Al. That really fucking helps." Edward was flushed bright red and avoiding eye contact with anyone, as was Roy.

"What the hell, Edward? Is this why you wanted a divorce? So you could fuck with your fag boyfriend and not have to worry about getting caught?" Winry finally screeched. Mei hurried Nicholas out, not wanting him to hear. It had been a close enough call when they'd all walked in on Edward and Roy getting it on. "Why the fuck did you marry me if you're a fucking queer? How long has this even been going on?" She wiped her blue eyes on her jacket sleeve, pausing for air.

"That's enough, Winry. You may be pissed, but you are _not_ going to go there." Edward glared at her, sliding off the counter and pulling his boxers on. "Especially after you fucking _broke into _my boyfriend's house. And as for how long this has been going on: Five years, before you even considered marrying me." Winry gaped at her husband, then narrowed her eyes at Roy.

"You pedophile! He was fifteen! How the fuck could you take advantage-"

"Get the fuck out. Now. How the fuck do you think you're going to blame this on Roy? _I _started it. Both times, five years ago and yesterday after I decided I wanted a divorce. Yesterday, he didn't want it because I was married. It was my fault. Now leave. And put the doorknob back in place before you do so. I believe Mei said it was missing?" His tone was cold, harsh, and dismissive. Without waiting for an answer, he brushed past her and Alphonse, then stomped up the stairs to the bathroom; he wasn't hungry anymore, which just proved how pissed he was. Winry let out a frustrated scream before picking up her bag and storming out of the front door, leaving the doorknob where it was on the ground.

"Well, this is not turning out like I thought it would." Up until now, both Alphonse and Roy had remained quiet, thinking it best to stay out of the married couple's fight. But, since Edward and Winry had both left, Alphonse had decided it was safe to speak again.

"Why didn't you call and warn us?" Roy asked, swallowing hard; his throat was dry.

"Didn't have a chance. Besides, I didn't know _this _was what she was planning. Or that you and Ed would be fucking on the kitchen counter, for that matter." he replied, smirking. The dark-haired man looked away from Al and to the spot on the counter where Edward had been sitting. That would have to be cleaned. Soon.

"It just sorta… happened. Didn't know we'd have company that would just walk in on us." Roy shot Al a pointed looked, leaning against a counter and picking up the bottle of whiskey from yesterday. He took a drink, making a face as the burning alcohol hit his empty stomach.

"Sorry."

"Eh. I'm going to clean up. You, Mei, and Nicholas are welcome to make yourselves at home." Unlike Ed's, his boxers had remained on. Of course, he still had the blond's cum on his stomach, and it made this rather awkward. But Alphonse didn't look as if he was paying it much attention.

"Good idea." the younger Elric turned and went off to find Mei, thanking Roy over his shoulder.

**~:~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Mei, can you watch Nicholas for me?" The dark-haired Xingese girl looked at him suspiciously but nodded, holding her arms out for the blond baby.

"Why?"

"Going to see a man about a divorce."

"I could've watched him." Roy pointed out. Edward and Mei both raised an eyebrow at him, then she shrugged and handed Nicholas over to Roy. The general held the young boy at arm's length, both staring at each other. Then Nicholas started crying, occasionally screaming, and the dark-haired man's expression dropped into a scowl as both Mei and Edward burst out laughing.

"I don't think he likes you very much. The alkahestrist pointed out, taking Nicholas back.

"You can come with me, Roy." The blond leaned over and kissed his son's cheek before opening the door; he'd put the doorknob back on the day before after Winry had left.

"Bye-bye, Daddy!" Nicholas called, waving his chubby little hand in the air.

"Bye, Nicholas. Daddy'll be back real soon." Edward smiled softly and left, dragging Roy along behind him.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Got 'em! Finally!" The blond laughed as he raced into the room, brandishing a stack of stapled papers. "Sorry it took so long; had to discuss shit and sign these fucking things. But at least that means this'll all be over. I'll be completely yours again, just like I promised." Roy drank the last swallow of whiskey from his flask, taking the papers from Edward and scanning over them.

"You sure about this?"

"Absolutely positive."

"Alright then."

"Now to convince Alphonse to take them to her." Ed shot a wicked grin out of the window. The dark-haired man was silent for a few moments.

"I think I'm gonna need more whiskey."

* * *

**I really don't like Winry. I just... ugh. Breaking and entering. How dare she! So, what did you think of this (tragically short! -sobbing in corner because I failed you-) chapter? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Should I put down the pencil and spare you all? REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW OR I SHALL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN AND KILL YOU! IN MY DREAMS! I was told by a very smart singer that if I dream on, my dreams will come true. **

**Edward: -in the background so I can't hear him- -cough-StevenTyler.-cough-**

**Roy: No she won't. She loves you.**

**Me: Yeah. Roy's right. I do love you. So I won't dream about killing you. I'll dream about Roy and Edward fucking! =D **

**Edward: -groans- Why? **

**Roy: She actually does do that.**

**Me: Why do you keep ruining shit, you bastard? Anywho! Don't forget to leave a review! It only take a minute, and it makes me really happy! (Also, I /do/ try to get back to all reviews so the ones that leave them know I actually /read/ their reviews, but sometimes it's really hard and I get behind. So I'm sorry! I really do read the reviews, though, and I loooove them! =D) Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I. Itch. Son of a bitch, apparently it wasn't enough that I had the German measles when I was a baby. Now, majority of my family is convinced I have the measles. I'm going to the doctor Monday to confirm this. But, my God, they itch. For those of you that have had them, I'm sorry. For those that haven't? You lucky bastards. But, yes, we think I have them. T_T Now I'll have to miss /more/ school. I guess this is my body's way of making up for not being seriously sick for a few years. One time I get put in the hospital, the next I have measles (probably), all in one school year! Fuck this. **

**Edward: -sigh- She's kinda pissed about it, in case you couldn't tell. **

**Roy: You guys haven't had to listen to it all day. **

**Me: Well, I have a right to complain! Why don't I just give them to you?**

**Edward: Already had them.**

**Roy: Please don't.**

**Me: Humph. I'll quit complaining, then. Anyways, this is a longer chapter. NOT SHORT! =D So you guys don't have to hate me! **

**Thanks to all my readers and the people who favorite/alert me/this story! Many thanks to my reviewers! I love reading the reviews; most make me giggle, all make me feel loved! =D **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! I might own a pair of chopsticks; I might own a Newton's cradle; hell, I might even own a couple of random Ramune bottles, but I do not, in any way, own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I never claimed to. **

**Warnings: Foul language. Winry-bitch. Lemony goodness. Maybe a bit of crude/terribly bad humor. I am insane, do not forget this, so this story is probably... insane...  
**

**So, enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

The papers were clasped firmly in his hand, resting against his thigh as he knocked loudly on the hotel room's door with his knuckles. How his brother had talked him into doing this, Alphonse didn't know. It could have been that Edward had so uncharacteristically gotten down on his knees, grabbed the hem of Al's jacket in both of his hands, and begged him to take the divorce papers to Winry. Or maybe he'd agreed to do it because he was afraid the mechanic would try to either strangle him or bash his brains out- another strong possibility being that she'd cut his dick off. Not that Alphonse wasn't worried she'd take it out on him, but she wouldn't be near as pissed.

"Yeah?" The door opened and Winry stepped forward just a bit, using the door for support. Her large blue eyes were puffy and bloodshot, still shining from the tears. She was in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, and her long hair was a fucking disaster, like she'd been lying in bed crying for two days.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She stepped aside and Al pushed away from the doorframe. He offered her a weak smile as he walked by her.

"You okay?" he asked after she'd shut the door.

"Yeah."

"That all you can say?"

"No."

"You don't have to pretend to be okay, you know." Winry sighed softly and looked up at him, hands fisted in her pockets. He smiled again. It didn't reach his eyes, and she noticed.

"I'm fine, Al. Why'd you come here?" Alphonse gave her a look that said he wasn't happy about her insisting she was fine and changing the subject, but he let it drop for now. He held the divorce papers out for her and she took them hesitantly.

"Ed wanted me to bring them to you. He wants you to give them back- signed- as soon as possible."

"Why didn't he come himself?"

"Probably because you're pissed at him and might have tried to kill him."

"I would no-"

"You could have. Every time you hit him with a wrench, you could have killed him. And now you're even more pissed." he cut her off, eyes narrowed intensely. Winry scowled at him, then looked over the papers quickly."

"He got them already? How? It's only been a couple of days! Doesn't it usually take longer?" she asked, dropping the stack on a side table.

"I dunno." Al shrugged.

"Tell him I won't sign them."

"What?"

"Not until he comes down here himself and gives me a _real _explanation."

"He'll be even more pissed." the younger Elric warned, tugging on his jacket sleeves.

"Yeah, well, that'll make two of us." Winry snapped, turning on her heel and walking into the small area that served as a kitchen.

"I'm gone, Win!"

"Bye! And don't forget to tell that bastard what I said- if he's not too busy fucking with his boyfriend in the backyard!" she called back, sounding upset again. Alphonse let out a long-suffering sigh and let himself out, leaving the divorce papers on the small table.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"No! Not like that! He'll hate you!"

"He already hates me!" Roy huffed, allowing Edward to take Nicholas back. The blond laughed, bouncing his son to calm him down.

"He doesn't hate you, Roy. Neither of you are used to each other, and you have to hold him right, okay?"

"How the fuck do you hold a baby 'right?'"

"You just do. Isn't that right, Nicholas?"

"Yuh-huh, Daddy! Righ'!" the boy agreed, nodding resolutely. Ed laughed at the expression on his face, and Roy had to crack a smile. He'd been surprised to find out Nicholas knew a fair number of words already; he was so much like his father. Too much, Ed worried. Damn, the boy even _looked_ like Ed had when he was that age, and he didn't seem to be changing in any way. He had Trisha's nose, just like Al, and Winry's lips and hands. But, other than that, he was the spitting image of Edward, right down to the sheer gold color of his eyes.

"Now, try again."

"But he'll scream."

"Don't be a baby."

"Hey, Ed. Gotta talk to you." Alphonse was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched them.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know… he fucking hates you, Roy."

"Thanks, Al. As if we didn't know that already." the dark-haired man replied bitterly, running a hand through his hair and messing it up. Edward grinned, opening his mouth to tell Roy that _that _was one of _his _jobs.

"Ed. Talk. Now." Al grabbed his automail wrist, glaring at him.

"Fine." The blond passed Nicholas to Roy- who gave him a surprised look- then let his brother drag him out. "Just a few minutes; you can't piss him off _that _much." he called over his shoulder, chuckling. "Can't believe Nicholas 'hates' him so much. 'Specially when I love him like I do." The last part was quieter and, when Alphonse looked back, his brother was smiling softly, a faraway look in his eyes. It was so out of character and made him so happy that he almost turned around and tackled the older Elric. Instead, he dragged Ed into the library, leaning against the door to close it. "So, Al, what was so important?" he asked, smirking.

"Winry says she won't sign the papers."

"What?"

"She won't sign the divorce papers until you go give her an explanation. A phone call will _not _work."

"Dammit! She'd rather stay married to me when I'm with Roy rather than sign the fucking things? And all for _another_ explanation?" Edward sighed and plopped down on Roy's desk, slapping a hand over his face. "Son of a bitch, she's gonna make this hell."

"It's not all her fault, ya know." Al pointed out quietly, crossing his arms over his chest, head tipping forward. "It really is the both of you making this hard." Ed glared at his brother, pushing off of the desk.

"I know that." he snapped, walking over to the door. When Al didn't move, he opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't make this any harder on her. She'll do the same for you."

"Fat chance." the blond mumbled, pushing his way out since his brother had moved from in front of the door. He heard Alphonse sigh and follow him out, down the front hall, and into the kitchen. By now, he knew where Roy kept the whiskey. It still surprised him how much of the stuff was kept around the house. Ed grabbed a new bottle- he could've sworn there was one that was half full in the cabinet earlier- and opened it, taking a swig. "Damn, he drinks too much."

"You're drinking right now."

"It's different. I don't guess you'd notice like I do, cause you're not around him like I am." he mumbled, shaking his and bringing the bottle to his lips. "I wanna help him. But I… I don't really know how."

"Ed-"

"I'm going to go check on Roy and Nicholas. I haven't heard either of them screaming, so I don't know whether I should be relieved or worried to death." Edward cut in, taking another drink before capping the bottle and putting it back in the cabinet.

"I'm sure they're fine. Nikki's not even two; how much harm could he do?"

"Shaddap." The blond used the rail to pull himself up the stairs, making a big show of it. Alphonse followed slowly behind, grumbling under his breath about Ed not sharing anything always being so stubborn. Of course, that was his brother, and he wouldn't have had his body back if Edward wasn't so stubborn. "Holy shit, Roy. What'd you _do_?"

"I used to like it when I was younger. So… I tried it." Roy answered, shrugging. Nicholas was making loud noises in his throat to hear the way it sounded every time the dark-haired man holding him under the arms bounced his knee. "I guess he likes it, too."

"Roy!" Nicholas cooed, drawing the name out so he could hear the way it sounded. Edward stared silently for a few moments, lips parted, then he started laughing.

"You bounce him on your knee and he falls in love with you? Damn. Did you do that to me?" he asked, still chuckling. The dark-haired man lifted an eyebrow, not faltering in bouncing the child on his knee.

"No, but I could if you wanted." Roy grinned and, behind Ed, Al felt his cheeks pinken slightly. "The other knee is free." His eyes flickered down to his bare knee, then back up and locked with bright golden ones.

"Do I need to get Nikki out of here so he won't see you clawing at each other?" Alphonse asked. They both looked back at him, smirking when the blush on his cheeks was noted.

"Nah. Not for a few minutes. Mei'll be up to take him from me in a little while, anyways. She won't let me change his diapers. Something about me not being able to do it right."

"Well, you can't do it right. And you two always end up having a screaming contest when you try."

"You two scream at each other?" Roy asked, surprised.

"Well… He doesn't like it, so he screams. And I scream trying to get him to shut up, so… Yeah?" Edward shrugged his shoulders because he knew it sounded really ridiculous. It also pissed off Winry _and _the rest of the house.

"Yes. He really does. Why? We can only guess." a female voice said from the door. Mei walked in and took Nicholas off of Roy's knee. "Come on, Nicholas. Let's go change your diaper and get something to eat, okay?"

"Otay, Auntie Mei-Mei!" Nicholas giggled as the dark-haired girl carried him out. Al excused himself and followed them, leaving Ed and Roy alone in the room. That had probably been why the younger Elric had left: Without a child in the room, the two could do what they wanted, and he didn't want to be there to see _that_.

"Why don't you try that bouncing thing on me now?" Edward swung a leg over Roy's knee, locking his hands around the man's neck. He rocked against the other's thigh, leaning forward and dragging his lips along the dark-haired man's jaw. "Come on. Please?"

"How can I argue?" Roy conceded and began bouncing his leg slightly, pushing his heel off of the floor.

"I don't think it's gonna work."

"Hm?"

"Can't love you anymore than I already do." Ed clarified, nipping Roy's bottom lip, then kissing him. He felt a tongue slide across his lips, and he opened his mouth to let it in. He rocked against the other man's knee faster, harder. His pants were too tight by now, which was really pissing him off and he wanted to take the damn things _off_ already; or, better yet, have Roy do it for him. Finally, after they'd battled for dominance and the older man had won, the blond pulled away for air. "Somewhere… different. Won't be… disturbed." he panted, sliding down from the other's knee and dragging him towards the door.

"Can you two not go a full day?" Mei asked irritably, stopping at the top of the stairs. Roy's free hand had found its way up under Ed's shirt, brushing lightly across his hipbone and playing lightly right above the waist band of his pants.

"Nope. Not really."

"I guessed."

"Look, it hasn't been that long. It… might slack off after a few days." the blond replied, shrugging. Though he knew it was highly unlikely. This was him and Roy, after all.

"Just keep it down. I'm about to put Nicholas down for his nap, and I don't want you waking him up."

"We'll do our best." By now, Roy had started biting his lover's neck softly. They stumbled into the bathroom like that.

"What are we doing in here?" the dark-haired man asked, bringing his lips just far enough away from the other's neck that the words would be understandable.

"The shower might muffle us some." He shrugged. "Besides, I like you all slick and wet." he purred seductively, smirking. "Now shut up and get your pants off." Edward helped with that, unbuttoning both his shirt and pants and yanking them off while Roy did the same for him. It was rather hard, actually. Their arms got tangled and actually removing the clothing was hard, but they managed. And somehow the water got turned on; Ed was pretty sure he'd done it with his foot after his pants had been removed and while the general was working at his shirt, which was sort of weird, but he wasn't positive anyways and he wasn't going to worry about it.

Especially not when he'd slipped his boxers off and shoved Roy into the shower ahead of him. He followed, hissing as hot water hammered against his skin, scalding him. "No foreplay. I don't feel like that shit. _Now_." he ordered, backing up against the wall and pulling Roy with him. The dark-haired man groaned when Edward grabbed his hips and forced their cocks roughly together. "In me. Now."

"You don't want-"

"No. No prep." He wrapped his legs around the man's waist, and, though the general had to brace a hand against the wall so he wouldn't fall over, no time was wasted in following his orders. God damn, he didn't even want to thing about how it would feel if he hadn't been stretched the day before. Of course, the pain didn't last too long, and he was aching for Roy to move by then. He voiced this simply by saying, "_Move, dammit!_" And move Roy did, not taking long at all to find Ed's sweet spot. The blond shrieked, then cursed loudly.

A fist banging on the door from the other side didn't slow them down at all. "_I thought I told you to keep the fuck down?_" Mei yelled through the mahogany- at least, that was what Ed thought it was, but that wasn't his particular area; the only wood he knew was Roy's. Edward answered by cursing again, something along the lines of, "Nngh, _HOLYFUCKINGSHIT YES RIGHT THERE… Oh, yeah… Mm, yeah, right there, babe!_" Mei hit the door again, growling. "Ugh! You two are so infuriating!" Then she stomped off, leaving Roy and Edward hissing and groaning and cursing and shrieking behind her.

Fingernails dug into the pale general's back- leaving long, red, angry trails along his skin- when his long fingers wrapped around Ed's cock, stroking roughly. He was getting close, he knew, and he didn't want to come before his partner. "Come for me, Ed." he whispered, nibbling on the blond's earlobe.

"_Nngh, Roy!_" Edward moaned, arching against the dark-haired man. His nails dug into his lover's back, seeing stars as he climaxed. Roy wasn't far behind, not that he knew that. He was still dazed when the dark-haired man looked back up, panting heavily. There was one of those goofy grins on the blond's face, eyes unfocused and angled towards the ceiling. Roy sighed and cleaned the sticky, white cum of both of their stomachs. "Mm, you've no idea how good you are."

"I see you've found your voice again."

"Mm." Nicholas was crying in the background, which Edward just now noticed. "I think we disturbed him."

"Maybe we should get out."

"Yeah." They dried off and got dressed. Mei and Alphonse met them in Roy's study.

"I _told _you to keep it _down_." Mei hissed, glaring angrily at them.

"Nicholas probably thinks you were killing each other." Alphonse put in, smothering laughter behind his hand. The Xingese girl elbowed him hard in the ribs, effectively silencing him.

"Now, _you _go stop him from crying and put him back to sleep. Because I got him to sleep the first time, and _you _woke him up." She pushed Edward out of the door, and down the hall to the room Nicholas was supposed to be sleeping in. "The hell is wrong with you people?" she grumbled to herself, gesturing to the door. He sighed and went in, picking Nicholas up and cradling him against his chest, bouncing him lightly.

"Sh, Nikki. It's okay. Daddy's here. Everything's fine. It'll be okay." he murmured, cradling his son's head. Of course, he knew it would be a hard road; nothing was fine or even close to it. But he could tell Nicholas it was, if only to allow his son to sleep peacefully for a few more days. The baby had stopped crying by now, his head resting heavily against his father's shoulder. It took no time to get him to fall back to sleep, and he lay him back down on the bed again, kissing his forehead lightly before sneaking out and closing the door quietly.

"He asleep again?" Roy mumbled, coming up behind his blond lover.

"Yeah. Probably be out for a couple of hours." Ed replied, leaning back against the other.

"When're you going to go talk to Winry?"

"Al told you?"

"Mhm."

"Probably tomorrow. Don't have the energy to put up with her today. You wore me out." he answered, smirking. He tilted his head, catching Roy's lips.

_God, this is gonna be fucking hell. And it had better be fucking worth it, too, or I'll be pissed. _the blond thought when they broke apart.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.

They didn't say it to each other a lot, and know felt like as good a time as any. After all, it had been five years since they'd last said that too each other, not even voicing it when Edward's memories had first returned. But then Alphonse called them down to help with dinner, and the peaceful bubble that had surrounded them for a few moments shattered. Making dinner sounded like a fairly good idea- Edward was starving- and the blond hurried downstairs, Roy trailing after him.

* * *

**I hadn't actually /planned/ on there being any smutty, lemony goodness in this chapter... O.o It just turned out this way. Hm. I wonder if I can write a chapter for this story /without/ smut now? I mean, I'm sure you people don't /mind.../ xD **

**So, what did ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I use my pencil as a back scratcher instead of a writing tool? Why don't you leave a review and let me know? That sounds like a great idea! Don't you think, Edward?**

**Edward: Sure, sure. -distracted- **

**Roy: Mmhmm. **

**Me: Right. Forget you two were "busy." -smirks- Also, I have tapes! -waves video tapes around- I shall be shipping the lovely RoyEd videos out to all you fangirls shortly, and you can repay me by showering me with your love! =D -in her dreamland, of course- **

**Edward: Bastard.**

**Roy: Do we need to have another talk? -tugs on gloves-**

**Me: -gulps- Eep! Uh, so don't forget to review! Ciao! -runs away screaming- **

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is anyone else's formatting constantly fucking up? It's irritating. **

**Also... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO STEVEN TYLER, THE DEMON OF SCREAMIN'! I love him! =D  
**

**Anyways! I had goals for this chapter! I reached them, so I'm really happy. =D The bulk of this was written in two days. -holds up two fingers- Oh yes. It was. Normally, I take more time for it, but I've been out of school and lazy. =P On the downside, I'm more than likely going to have a bunch of shit to catch up on when I go back Monday, and I have two project-thingies. O.o Why do teachers wait til the /end/ of fucking school to give us all kinds of fucking shit? **

**Edward: Great way of phrasing it.**

**Roy: She sounds like you.**

**Me: ... Right. They're actually being pretty well behaved right now. o.O Scariness. Anyways, on to the chapter that I worked frickin' hard on! **

**Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and the people adding me to alerts and favorites! Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own my OCs. -insert funny crack about Winry dying and Roy and Edward fucking- **

**Warnings: Foul language. Winry-bitch. Smexy stuff. **

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

_

* * *

The Next Day_

The man in the mirror looked a lot more calm than the one standing in front of it, staring absently at his reflection, felt. His golden hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail opposed to the usual braid. He'd opted for a white button-up shirt and dark pants; they were Roy's and too large for him, so he'd altered them with alchemy after getting the man's permission.

"You ready?" Edward almost jumped out of his skin, hands slamming down on either side of the sink. There was a glare tossed over his shoulder at the dark-haired man leaning against the doorframe, smirking. "Bit high-strung, huh?"

"Shut up. And put that down." he hissed, jerking the bottle of whiskey out of Roy's hand. "You drink too much."

"Why do you care how much I drink?"

"Because." The general sighed, pushing himself up straight again. He came up behind the blond, resting his chin on top of the other's head and wrapping his arms around him. Edward took a deep breath, leaning back into his lover's chest just the slightest bit.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"That would just make it worse; she'd be even more pissed. Bitch would kill me then go after you. It's best if you wait for me here, okay?" Roy nodded and kissed Ed's cheek when the blond was finished speaking. "Will you still drive me on your way to work?" he asked, tilting his head back so he could kiss the taller man on the lips.

"Of course." the dark-haired man mumbled, kissing down to his lover's neck. He nuzzled there silently for a few minutes, breathing deeply of the other's scent. "How long will it take?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking lunch. Me, you. Just us again." He saw Edward smirk in the mirror, and one brow arched questioningly.

"We've been alone a lot the past few days." the blond clarified, closing his eyes.

"We have. But I want some time alone, just to talk or walk or whatever you want, ya know?" Roy whispered. Ed nodded, silently agreeing.

"We'll both be late if we stay like this for too much longer."

"Yeah."

"Well, why aren't you letting go?"

"I don't want to let you go yet." The blond against his chest laughed, twisting out of his arms and striding out of the room. Roy reached for the whiskey.

"Leave that alone, or I'll hit you." Edward called from the top of the stairs, turning halfway to look back at the bathroom door when the older man didn't follow him out.

"Oo, I'm terrified." A dark head poked out of the bathroom door, grinning widely.

"Haha. You should be. Now come on."

"Demanding, are we?"

"Down the stairs. Go, go." Ed gestured for Roy to get a move on, slapping the palm of his flesh hand against the older alchemist's ass, smirking. He jumped, glancing back at his lover with questioning, wide eyes.

"Are you aski-"

"I swear, if you two don't _stop_ touching and slapping and _fucking_ all the time, I'll kill you. The both of you. No flirting. Get out the door. You've got work," Mei pointed to Roy, "and you've got to talk to Winry." Her finger swung around to Ed.

"We weren't-"

"Don't wanna hear it, Edward. Just get your asses in gear."

"Make sure Nicholas gets fed and changed just like he's supposed to. Watch him."

"I've taken care of him more than you have; I know what to do. Quit stalling and _go_." the Xingese girl ordered, glaring between the two of them.

"Alright, alright. We're going." Ed pushed the dark-haired man out of the front door, knocking over the coat rack when he struggled both of their coats off of it in the process. Behind them, Mei scolded him- very loudly- for leaving her a mess to clean up, but neither really paid much attention. "Damn, she's as bad as Winry sometimes." The blond leaned against the passenger side door, waiting for Roy to unlock the door for him. "Just drop me off at the hotel door. Don't let her see you, okay?"

"Got it. 'She'll be even more pissed.'" the older man quoted, rolling his eyes as he leaned across the seat to open Edward's door for him. The younger alchemist slid in, slammed the door, and crossed his arms nervously.

"Yeah, and, trust me, I really don't want her to be more pissed. I like having my brain unscrambled again." the blond grumbled, bumping the side of his head lightly against the window. They were quiet for a few moments, making Edward sure that neither one of them had anything else to say.

"So… When'd she tell you about Nicholas?" Golden eyes shot over to the dark-haired man that had asked the question, the owner of the eyes frowning deeply.

"As soon as she knew and I was home, I think." More silence. "She got real pissy and stuff sometimes when I refused to sleep with her. Sometimes I did it just to shut her up. I didn't mean to… But I love him. I love him a lot. I just- I hope I can do him right, ya know." There was a deep sigh that fluttered his blond fringe, eyes closing tiredly. "I don't want to be like my father, and I don't want him to make mistakes like I did."

"You won't be like your father, Ed. You'll be a great dad; you already are. Nicholas is going to make his own mistakes; he won't do the same things you did. But I know that you _will_ be there for him to help him get back on his feet afterwards." Roy smiled softly at him, eyes flickering from the road for just a moment.

"Thanks, Roy. I'd kiss you, but I'd rather live."

"You can make it up to me later."

"Believe me, I intend to." The car was quiet again. Edward glanced over at Roy quite a few times, biting his lip hard. Finally, he let out a deep breath. "What would you think if I got custody of Nicholas? I mean, either full or joint? He'd still be with me some of the time, and… Well, I assumed I'd be with you, but-"

"I'd be fine with it, and with you living with me." Roy cut him off, shrugging.

"Then we'll definitely have to work on him loooo~vin' you." The blond grinned, holding a hand out. "Right here's fine. Thanks." He leaned over, pecked the older man on the lips, then climbed out of the car. After the door was closed, he paused, glanced over his shoulder and smiled. It wasn't until the car was out of sight that he took a deep breath and walked through the double doors leading into the hotel, then up the stairs to Winry's room. He stood outside of it, staring at the wood, for what seemed like ages. It finally opened.

"You could've knocked." Winry was standing in the door, blue eyes reflecting light. Her hair was brushed and pulled back again. The sweats and t-shirt had been replaced with her work tank-top and purple cargoes.

"I was working on it." Edward mumbled, looking down the hallway. "Can I come in?" The mechanic gritted her teeth, begrudgingly stepping aside to let her husband in. "Thanks." As he walked in, he didn't look at her.

"Going to give me my explanation now?"

"I was planning on it." he mumbled, looking anywhere _but _at his wife. Then he fell silent.

"Weeeeee~ll?"

"Alchemy requires equivalent excha-"

"Oh, don't start with that!"

"No, no. I'm going somewhere with it. Alchemy requires equivalent exchange. Al's body and my limbs are proof of that. Returning his soul to his body is no different. To do it, I had to give up something."

"What did you give up?" Winry snapped, irritated. Her fists were on her hips.

"Some of my memories." Edward finally looked up at her, frowning at her stance. "I didn't remember Roy and I. I guess the Truth took the memories most important to me."

"And us? What about the good times we had together before all this? Were those not important?"

"Those weren't most important."

"You don't love me, do you?"

"Not like I…" The blond looked away again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Finish that sentence. Finish it, Ed."

"Not like I love Roy." He heard Winry take a deep, shaky breath, then her feet shifting. If he had to guess, she'd probably turned her back to him, just like he had to her.

"When did it start?"

"I already answered that."

"Answer it again." the mechanic ordered, her teeth gritting together.

"Five years ago."

"How?"

"I kissed him." She was silent, and he took that as her way of telling him to elaborate. "It was when I attempted suicide. I stayed at his place, developed… feelings. I'm impulsive; I didn't really think about it before I did it. I needed someone, and he was there. He saved me. And then I left; told him I had to concentrate on getting Al's body back and, when I did that, I'd be his again. But I didn't even think that the Truth would take my memories."

"Why do you remember all this _now_? When we're married and we have a kid?"

"The hell if I know. I just… remembered. A couple of days ago."

"And that's why you want a divorce." she concluded, nodding her head slightly and rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"No. I'd decided I wanted a divorce before I remembered."

"Why?"

"Because you _know _we weren't working out. We couldn't stand to even be in the same room together!"

"I love you!"

"No. You don't. You may have at first, but you don't anymore. Just sign the papers, Win. We can get on with our lives! You can find someone you really, truly, deeply love and who won't be gone all the time! And… And I have Roy."

"Is he enough for you?" The blond bit the inside of his cheek, mouth in a tight line. "Answer the question, Ed."

"Yes. More than enough." He stopped, letting out a long breath. "Sign the papers. Please."

"Take the damn papers." Winry picked up a stack of papers of the side table and threw them back at her husband, glaring at him. "I already fucking signed them." Edward barely caught them, and silently thanked whoever had stapled them together.

"Thank you."

"Whatever. Just go."

"Oh." The blond tucked the papers under his arm, walking over to the door. He paused with his hand on the door, glancing back at her one more time. "I want to talk about Nicholas, too; not today. I want full custody." Winry's eyes widened, cheeks flushing in anger. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. Ed didn't see a wrench, for which he was grateful.

"You bastard! Get the fuck out! And don't you _dare_ think even for a second that you're getting Nicholas! I'm his _mother! _And if you fucking try, I'll make it hell! Why the hell do you think I'd just let two queers raise him?"

"Right." The alchemist wrenched the door open and hurried out, slamming the door harder than necessary before bounding down the stairs and out of the hotel. He glanced around the street and all the people bustling along it, down to the papers in his hand, and grinned like a small child on Christmas morning. "_Yes! Woohoo!_" he cheered, thrusting his automail fist into the air. Racing down the sidewalk, he laughed happily at the stares people were giving him. After all, what were a few stares from people you didn't know? Being the Fullmetal Alchemist, he got them all the time anyways. The only difference now was a few people probably thought he was insane.

His hands hit his knees, papers fluttering to the ground at his feet as he panted in an attempt to right his breathing. He was still laughing, which wasn't helping him at all. Edward was almost to the Central Headquarters building, but he'd suddenly stopped for no reason. It was possible that he'd just wanted to get used to the fact that he was almost free; wanted to soak it in and bathe in it. Plus, he needed a way to tell Roy. Running up to the older man, kissing him hard, and telling him 'She signed the fucking papers!' probably would be the best idea. But he decided to deal with that when he actually got there, so he picked up the stack, straightened himself, and set off at a more reasonable pace down the sidewalk.

Doing it in a different order was a much smarter option.

"She signed the fucking papers!" Roy turned and a ball of blond fire promptly slammed into his chest. Papers went flying; thankfully, they were stapled. Hands- cold metal and overheated flesh- cupped the sides of his face, forcing him to look into shining, excited golden eyes. Then Edward kissed him, right there in the middle of the floor in a hall of people in Central Headquarters. And he kissed back. Soldiers stared. They whispered, gasped, the fucking works as the two alchemist on the floor practically molested each other, lips firmly locked the whole time.

"Do they even need to breathe?"

"Isn't that Roy Mustang?"

"What the hell?"

"Woah, the womanizer of Central with the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Is anyone else bothered by the fact that they _haven't broken apart for air yet_?"

"Where the fuck did his hand just go? Is it in Mustang's _pants_?"

"Mustang! Edward!" Everyone- including Edward and Roy- jumped at the sound of a gunshot. Plaster rained down from the ceiling, powdering Riza Hawkeye's blond hair. Her gun was still pointed up at the ceiling, a stern, stony expression on her face. "Care you explain yourselves?" One of her eyebrows arched in _that way_- the scary 'Tell me what I want to know before I shoot your asses' way. Both men on the floor stared up at her, startled expressions on their faces. The string of saliva hanging between their mouths- connecting them- wasn't helping their case at all, especially if they wanted to live to see the younger alchemist's divorce.

"Uh…" Roy tried, voice failing at the look on her face.

"No?" Edward tried, eyes on the gun.

"Get. In. The office. Now." Hawkeye growled through clenched teeth, aiming the gun at them and her index finger at the door to Mustang's office.

"Roy, you heard the woman. Get in the office." Ed scrambled to his feet, Roy doing the same. It didn't work out so well. They wound up tripping over each other and nearly killing the other trying to get to the room. Finally, though, they stumbled through the door, a very angry sniper right on their heels with her gun still cocked.

"Do you even realize how bad that could be? _Edward_ is a married man, General Mustang. Need I remind you of the scandal that could cause?"

"I'm getting divorced."

"Well, are you married at this moment, or are you divorced?" Riza snapped, angrily narrowed eyes swiveling to the shorter man, who instantly fell silent and avoided her gaze.

"Married."

"That's what I thought. You need to watch yourself and what you do. Of course, I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore; everyone standing in that hall got to see a lot more than they bargained for, what with you two rubbing your hands and crotches all over each other. Word'll be around soon." The gun-bearing woman let out a long-suffering sigh, flipping the gun's safety on and collapsing in a chair. When she'd made those promises to Roy- and herself- about following him no matter what, she had no idea that she'd be witnessing him and the boy they'd recruited from an automail shop/home in Resembool rolling around in the hall in the middle of Headquarters- along with a number of other soldiers.

Edward and Roy exchanged quick glances, one frowning and the other shrugging. Both knew that Riza was right; they could get a lot of hell for what happened, but neither had really thought of that before.

"We weren't thin-"

"I know, Edward. No more slip-ups? At least until your completely and totally divorced?"

"No more slip-ups." the blond agreed, nodding.

"Roy?"

"Yeah, no more slip-ups."

"Good. Now go to lunch. And keep your hands to yourselves." Riza warned them, looking pointedly at both of them as she pushed up from her chair.

"We will, we will." Edward replied, smiling.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

There were a lot of things about Central that Edward didn't know. Take, for example, that there was a large park near the center, all rolling grass and winding sidewalks and playgrounds for children. Stands were all along the way, vendors selling drinks, ice cream, hot dogs, hamburgers, and other foodstuffs. It was rather peaceful, and Ed decided that, sometimes, peaceful wasn't so bad.

Roy bumped his shoulder lightly, catching his attention. He glanced up, licking mustard and ketchup off of his finger from the sandwich and making a soft humming noise to let the older man know he had his attention.

"What're you thinking about so intensely?"

"Nothing, really. Not one thing in particular." the blond mumbled, taking another bite of his lunch. "What about you?"

"Mm, I'm not thinking of anything. Just enjoying this."

"You've been drinking again." Edward pointed out. The dark-haired man stopped in the middle of the path. The younger man stopped and turned halfway, staring back at him. "I tasted it earlier, but decided not to say anything."

"You just did say something." Roy replied, taking a bite from his own lunch.

"That's true, I suppose. Fine. I decided not to say anything until now."

"It doesn't matter." The older alchemist started walking again, strides long. He passed Edward in a small number of steps, and the blond had to take a moment to catch up.

"Well, it matters to me!" He grabbed his lover's arm, dragging him to a halt and spinning him around so they were face to face. "I don't want you to die, Roy. You need to stop drinking so much."

"Ed-"

"I'll help. I'll be here. Okay? Just- Just stop."

"I'll try."

"We'll work on it." Ed smiled slightly, leaning up and pecking the older man's lips softly. Just when he was settling flat on his feet again, Roy's fingers caught his chin, effectively holding him in place. He blinked a couple of times, processing, and looked up at the other. "What?"

"That all I get?" Roy asked, smirking. The blond rolled his eyes, still smiling, and kissed him again. Then he stretched up a bit more so that his lips brushed lightly against the older man's ear, breath tickling.

"Think about the children." he whispered, eyes flickering around to the little children running about, laughing and playing. The older man tilted his head to look and sighed.

"Not like they haven't seen kissing before."

"You know how we get."

"I know how _you _get." the dark-haired man replied, laughing.

"What? You think I can't fucking control myself?"

"I never said tha-" A demanding mouth crushing against his own effectively silenced him. At first, he really wanted to refuse, but Edward had a very hot, talented tongue. Needless to say- which was good, considering his mouth was busy- the protests died before they'd properly formed. He'd admit, it was highly unlikely the kids had seen anything like this. Ed was biting his lip, tugging on it, sucking his tongue, everything he could think of. Finally, though, in need of air, he was forced to pull away.

"Think you got a bit of a problem there." the blond informed him quietly, smirking as he patted the palm of his hand lightly against the bulge in Roy's pants.

"You fucking bastard." the general grunted, glaring at him. Ed feigned hurt, batting his eyelashes innocently and placing a hand against his own chest.

"I can't believe you'd call me such a thing, Roy."

"Stop that and come on." he said, rolling his eyes and catching the younger man's wrist.

"What? You gonna take me back to the office?" Edward purred, tripping over his own feet before catching up to the older man. The tip of his tongue toyed with the older alchemist's earlobe. "I'll make it up to you if you do. Might wanna remember to lock the door this time."

"Stop giving me ideas."

"But that's the plan."

"You're asking for it."

"Do I need to beg?"

"Nngh, come on. Before everyone gets back from lunch; you're fucking loud." The young alchemist grinned wide, dragging the other as fast as he could to their car.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

Riza Hawkeye paused outside of the general's door, hearing muffled thumps and moans. She sighed long and deep, eyes closing hopelessly. There was a stack of files in her arms, but she decided that it would be smarter for her to leave for a few minutes and come back later, when there was no doubt they were finished. She squared her shoulders and straightened up.

"Well, they lasted longer than I thought they would." she mumbled under her breath as she walked quickly down the hall and away from Roy's door. At a shriek from behind it, she jumped and quickened her steps even more.

* * *

**I have been told to stop threatening bodily harm, so I'm gonna try that this chapter. But I still want you to leave a review or else I'll be sad. T_T Also, Ed and Roy are still "working" in the office, so they won't be joining us...**

**Leave a review! =D Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao**

**(One more time: Happy birthday, Steven Tyler! =D)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I won't ramble tonight! Promise! I don't have much to say, and I have to get to bed, so I don't really have much of a choice. xD But, I do have to say this. Today, I found out that, if I go to an Aerosmith concert, I will need throat surgery- and possibly a heart transplant /and/ my legs won't survive- afterwards. Steven Tyler was singing on the Country Music Awards or wtfever- for some reason, the television was turned to that channel in the living room while I was working on my English project up there- and I had some kind of attack. I was jumping up and down and screaming and fangirling all over the place. My parents were dying of laughter. xD**

**Also, this is late. I know. I had an English project, okay? One that I mentioned right up there! -points to first bit-**

**So, I had a reviewer (S-chama! =D) that asked for a cheesey chapter. This isn't exactly what you wanted (I don't do carnivals) but I hope you like it anyways. Also, Susannah insisted upon the "mysterious boat" and the "mysterious island" and the "mysterious dinner" that she never said they had to actually eat. So I hope she's happy with this as well. =D  
**

**Edward: Just stop talking already and get on with the chapter. **

**Roy: No one wants to hear about your life. They want to hear what your head comes up with. **

**Me: T_T Why can't you let me think they like me for more than my writing? Meanies! **

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wrote this story and came up with it and my OC, but everything FMA-related is Hiromu Arakawa's. **

**Warnings: Lemons, foul language, Winry, OOCness. **

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Roy?" The dark-haired man glanced up at the blond that had said his name, hands cupped around the warmth of his coffee mug. He hummed quietly to let it be known that he was listening. Edward swiped his thumb along the corner of Nicholas' mouth, clearing away a bit of drool and food. The child was sitting on his knee, messily eating and giggling at his father's frustration with the mess. "Winry says she's gonna make the custody thing hell; she said she doesn't want two-" the younger alchemist faltered, "two queers raising her kid."

"She should watch her mouth." Roy snapped, grip tightening on the mug. Ed smiled gratefully. "Edward. If you wanted Nicholas, then you have to have known she'd fight back. You both love him. Hell, I'm even starting to like the little guy myself. So I'll be here with you, fighting just as hard to get him, the whole time." Nicholas laughed, reaching out for the general. His chubby arms didn't quite reach, though.

"Roy! Bounce, bounce!" he insisted, straining against his father's attempt to keep him from toppling flat on his face. The man sighed loudly in false exasperation, leaning over to take the baby from Edward.

"Alright, alright. Come here." He settled Nicholas on his knee, making sure he wouldn't fall, and started bouncing him.

"He'll never let you stop that now. You'll be doing it in your sleep."

"At least he likes me now."

"Only your leg." Ed corrected, smirking as he stood up. "I'm gonna go get a quick shower; he got me filthy. _You _cam have the honor of cleaning him up this time."

"Hey. Ed." The blond stopped and turned halfway, just enough that he could stare at the other man questioningly. "See if Al and Mei can watch Nicholas tonight. You and I have plans."

"Since when?"

"Since… I decided we needed to make plans for tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. Whatever. I'll ask 'em."

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"I don't like this, Roy." Edward stumbled over something on the floor, though he was unable to see what it was due to the blindfold tied tightly over his eyes. "Can't you take this damn thing off? I hate not being able to see where I'm going." he whined, nearly running into the doorframe.

"Whoa! No, this way. Just relax and let me be your eyes." A hand splayed between his shoulder blades. Breath tickled his ear and he shuddered, feeling behind him for the older man. His hand found Roy's thigh, pressed flat against the jeans material that was warmed by the dark-haired man's skin.

"Come on, Roy! Just tell me where the fuck you're planning on taking me!" the blond whined again, slapping his hand against the thigh it was resting on.

"Ow! Ed, be patient." There was the sound of a car door opening, and then Roy's hand moved from his back to the top of his head. "Watch your head. And your shin." The younger used his automail shin to find the edge of the car and felt his way into the seat. Even with Roy helping him, he still managed to bang his forehead against the roof.

"Son of a _bitch_." he growled, pressing a hand to the spot.

"Shit. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can I take this fucking thing off now?"

"Ed?"

"What?"

"Patience." The car door on his side closed and, after a few moments of silence, the one on his other side opened, Roy climbed in, and then it closed, too. The car started.

"So I'm taking that as a no?"

"That's what it means." the dark-haired man confirmed, nodding slightly even though he knew Edward couldn't see him. Beside him, the young alchemist settled back into his seat, head falling back. He could hear steel toes tapping against the floorboard, a sign of Edward's impatience. "Don't act all pissy. You'll like it."

"That doesn't explain why I can't take the damn blindfold off already."

"Because I said not to."

"That's not a good reason, Roy."

"Edward."

"Fine." There was silence. Ed shifted closer. Roy glanced at him, nudged him lightly with his elbow. "What about now?" the blond asked, pushing the elbow away from his side. He heard a long sigh.

"How about this? When it can be taken off, I'll take it off _for_ you." the general answered, turning off onto a side street. Edward growled in reply and attempted to drop his head against the older man's shoulder. The key word being attempted, especially considering he missed and almost ended up in Roy's lap instead.

"How much farther?"

"Almost there." There was a few more minutes of silence, then the car stopped. A door opened, closed. He felt around for his own door handle, biting his lip in concentration. The door- his hands were running along it- opened and a larger, warm, calloused hand grabbed his own flesh hand. Roy helped him out, one arm wrapping around his waist. "Ready?"

"Hell yes. Did you really have to ask?"

"I thought it'd be nice of me."

"Take the damn thing off already." Behind him, his lover chuckled and began tugging the knot he himself had tied back at their house. Ed's fingers twitched impatiently at his side. The material fluttered from in front of his eyes, one end caught firmly between Roy's fingers. He frowned, eyebrows furrowing while he blinked away the blurriness in his vision. "Thanks." he mumbled, looking around to figure out where they were. The moon wasn't very high in the sky yet; they'd have left earlier, but Roy had insisted the moon be up, though Ed had no clue as to _why _that was so important. "Okay, I have no idea where we are. Where the hell is this?"

"Can't you just enjoy it?" Edward glanced over at him, then sighed and nodded. "Come on." He let the dark-haired man take his hand and lead him closer to the still water of the lake. The toes of his boots weren't far from the black edge when Roy turned and started walking along it instead of towards it, dragging him along as well.

"It's quiet."

"And rather nice." Roy agreed, squeezing the other's fingers. Ed tilted his head to rest on the older man's shoulder.

"May not get to do anything like this for a while. Just us, no worrying and shit. Ya know?"

"Let's not talk about it. Because you're right. We probably won't, and I want to enjoy it."

"Yeah. Okay." Ed twined their fingers together, glancing up at the sky. That was why he didn't even notice when Roy led him out onto the dock. When the other's hand slipped away and he was left standing alone, he finally noticed. "Hey, what're you- Oh no. I am _not _getting in that."

"Ed, where's your sense of adventure? You'll be fine."

"Roy-"

"Trust me." The blond bit his lip, but stepped towards the edge of the dock and the small boat anyways; he'd kill the general later.

"Don't turn it over, okay." he mumbled, sitting down on the dock and dropping easily into the boat so as not to cause it to tip over. Roy was already settled down at one end, watching the younger with a smile on his face. "So, what the hell is this for anyways? I mean, a boat ride under the moon? You been reading some sappy shit or something? Must've been talking to Mei, right? She may be bitchy, but she's got all that hopeless romantic shit in her head and I swear she's got some of the corniest ideas I've ever heard."

"Hey, take a breath." The dark-haired man paused, and Edward finally shut his mouth. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"No, it doesn't." Roy leaned forward, nudging the blond's lips with his own. "Now stop talking." And the younger alchemist couldn't argue. There was a tongue in his mouth, and doing so would've been very hard. If he'd wanted to, that is, and he hadn't really wanted to. This kiss didn't last long, though. Soon, the dark-haired man pulled away.

"You haven't been drinking."

"You poured my whiskey down the kitchen sink."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." They were far away from the dock now. Ed looked over the side of the boat, put his hand over the side and let his flesh fingers trail through the ripples. He couldn't see his reflection; only the reflection of the moon. It was a bit eerie against the black, glass-like surface. Well, it had been glass-like. Now it was full of ripples and lines. "So, are we just gonna sit around in a boat all night?"

"Just wait."

"Nnnnnn~gh, but I don't _like_ waiting!" Edward whined, flicking water in the older man's face.

"Now your just acting like a child." The Flame Alchemist reached up and wiped the water from his cheek, frowning. "Don't make me blindfold you again." The blond glared at him for a few moments, then went back to staring at the water- mouth closed this time.

After what seemed like forever to Edward, they bumped into land again and he looked up. This was a place- a small, isolated island in the middle of the large lake- that he'd never before noticed. It was nice and quiet, peaceful, but he had no clue what business they could possibly have here. There were a lot of trees and no houses or people, so they wouldn't be meeting anyone, right? Frowning, he looked over at Roy for answers.

"Quiet. Isolated. I'm sure you've noticed that." Edward nodded. "We won't be disturbed." the dark-haired man finished, climbing out and pulling the boat- with Ed still in it- onto the shore. Then he offered a hand to the blond, who took it and hauled himself ungracefully out, grumbling what sounded like a thank you. After a moment of thought, he bent over and took his shoes off, tossed them in the boat, then gestured for Roy to do the same, wiggling his toes in the sand.

"Last time I did this, I was just a little kid." he told the older man, smiling. As soon as the general's shoes were off as well, Ed winked at him and took off running, kicking up sand. He didn't hear Roy chasing him, so he didn't expect arms to suddenly wrap around his waist and spin him around in a circle, wrenching a startled yelp from his throat. Teeth nipped at the sensitive patch of skin behind his ear and he chuckled. He tilted his head back to look at his lover and spotted something off to the side that… really shouldn't be on a deserted island. "Oh shit. How early did you start getting ready for this?"

"I did nothing."

"Yeah right, dumbass. How stupid do you think I am."

"None of it was me."

"Sure. Okay. You stick with that, but I don't believe it."

"Just go on and enjoy it. I know you're starving." Roy finally let go of the blond and started towards the table set for two himself, not looking behind him to see if he was being followed. He knew he was; if Ed didn't want food, he'd have to take him to the doctor because there would obviously be something wrong. So, when cold, steel fingers wrapped around his wrist and forced him to stop walking, he was surprised.

"What if I wanna do something _other_ than have dinner?"

"Huh?"

"We're on a deserted island, with a lake right there, and no one to see us ." Edward mumbled, using his hold on the other's wrist to pull him back. His free hand slid up the older man's chest, quickly undoing buttons as it moved. "You're wearing too many clothes, ya know. Let's take some of them off." The dark button-up fluttered to the ground. Roy smirked and Ed's shirt soon followed it, along with both of their pants. Their underwear disappeared somewhere on the short run to the edge of the water.

"Oh, shit! That's cold!"

"Don't be a baby, Roy. Want me to warm you up?" the blond whispered, running his hands along the older man's hips under the water. He kissed the side of the other's neck, teasing with his tongue and teeth.

"No. I wanna get out."

"It's not that cold. Besides, we've only been in for a couple of minutes."

"Then hurry up and do what you want to so I can get out."

"Killjoy." Edward splashed water on the dark-haired man, soaking him. Under dark bangs, he saw a scowl, then he had a face-full of water. Unfortunately, his mouth had been open. He spit it out, frowned, and splashed again. Roy retaliated in the same way. They splashed each other at the same time, laughing loudly and hitting the water with the heels of their hands in what they thought was the right direction. What with their eyes being closed tight, the water usually went a little to the side of the intended target. "You asked for it!" Suddenly, the onslaught of water stopped and Roy had an armful of blond. They both toppled back into the water.

"The hell was that for?" Roy asked, coughing and sputtering, when he came back up for air. The younger man was already up, laughing and pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"You were splashing me!"

"You were splashing me, too, dumbass!"

"So we both deserved it." The shorter alchemist pressed up against him under the water, fingers toying with his wet bangs and the other hand on his waist. His lips brushed the older man's ear, breath warm against the cool water. "I wanna make love with you on the beach, under the moonlight, right now."

"And who's the sappy one now?" Roy breathed, hand cupping the back of the other's neck.

"Still you. I'm just playing along." He pushed their hips roughly together, nipping at the ear to keep from making any noise. "Now get your ass out of the water and onto the beach. Before I change my mind." They both knew he wouldn't change his mind, but very well might take his dear sweet time to actually get to it, so Roy decided it was best not to tempt fate. Moments later, Edward's wet back hit the sand, the older alchemist's hands pinning his arms to the ground above his head. There was a knee between his legs and a mouth locked firmly with his own, tongues twisting. A moan rumbled in his throat and he tore his lips away. "C-come on, R-Roy." he panted, rocking his hips against the knee.

"What do you want, Ed?"

"Y-you! N-now!"

"Mm, what do you say?" he whispered, smirking down at the other. The moonlight made him look absolutely stunning, reflecting off his golden hair and automail limbs, sparkling in his lust-ridden eyes. And, from the younger alchemist's position on the ground, the moon was right behind Roy's head, casting his face in shadow, and it was strangely breathtaking.

"P-Please!" His legs opened even wider, begging the older man to take advantage of the position.

"Wrong word." he hissed, biting the blond's neck. His fingers trailed low, toying with tight curls.

"R-Roy!" Edward tried, shivering.

"That a boy." The fingers disappeared, as did the mouth on his neck. He was about to protest, open his eyes and look up and bitch about _how wrong _that was, when a warm, slick tongue pushed into his entrance and _damn_. All that came out of his already-open mouth was a shriek, which turned even higher-pitched when that tongue pushed in farther. It died when fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing and jerking. Panting, he bucked up, heat coiling in his stomach.

"Nn-nngh! St-stop! _Aghshitrightthere!_" He tossed his head from side to side, breath hitching. "No! Stop! W-want y-you in m-me."

"You sure?" Roy asked, backing up a bit. His hand was still working the blond's cock, thumb brushing lightly, teasingly over the slit.

"Mhm! Wanna come w-with y-you. I-in. Now." the blond demanded, eyes still closed tightly.

"Want me to-"

"No. Slick enough."

"If you say so." He leaned over, positioning himself at his lover's entrance, and Edward wrapped both of his legs around his waist tightly, impatiently. As he pushed in, he kissed the other hard, teeth dragging at the full bottom lip. He didn't remove his mouth, even when he started thrusting. Still, Ed screamed against his mouth. It was muffled, but it still sort of sounded like, '_Oh my god, Roy! Mm, feels so good. DAMNSHITFUCK RIGHTTHERE… oh yeah… feels so… damn… mm, yeah, baby._' The dark-haired man smirked weakly, abandoning the blond's lips. "It's really good to hear… your voice saying my… name. Love the way… it sounds." he panted right in his lover's ear, teasing the younger man's cock before jerking it to match the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Oh! Sh-shit, R-Roy! D-damn, g-gonna- Nngh, yeah right there, fuck- c-come."

"Then come, Ed. For me." The blond under him writhed, tossing his head, fingers digging into the sand. Then he muffled a cry of Roy's name in his lover's neck, toes curling as he shuddered and climaxed. As soon as the other's inner walls tightened around him, Roy tensed, hissing as he toppled over the edge. When he was finished, he pulled out and flopped over beside Edward on his back, panting and staring up at the moon. "Damn."

"Uh-huh." He was silent for a moment. "Ya know, sometimes, I think I wished she was you. Even if I didn't know we'd ever been together. Think it was the only reason I could stand to get in bed with her the few times I did." His head fell to the side, eyes roving up and down the older alchemist's body. "I knew, even if I didn't."

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

A knock on the door startled Mei out of Alphonse's lap. They'd been sitting and talking for a while, but then she'd gotten tired and lay her head over in his lap. Their conversation was whispered after that, most of Al's attention on a book and her half-asleep. She glanced over at him. He shrugged and got up, going for the door with her following not far behind him. Winry stood in the door, looking uncomfortable.

"Winry?"

"Oh, Al. Hi. I, uh, I need to talk to your brother."

"He's, uh…" the younger Elric trailed off, biting his lip and looking back at Mei for help. But the Xingese girl just shook her head and shrugged, telling him she had no clue as to what to say.

"What?"

"He's out."

"Out? This late?"

"Yeah. He and Roy sort of had something to do." Alphonse elaborated, carefully avoiding telling her exactly what they were doing. Even if Roy had not mentioned them having sex- having the three of them see he and Ed going at it was enough; they certainly didn't need to hear about it- they'd both known what the two were going to end up doing. And, judging by the upset look on Winry's face and the tears in her eyes, she knew, too.

"O-okay. Tell him to call me; it's about Nicholas."

"Why don't you come in?"

"No. I can't. I've gotta go." She turned and walked slowly down the steps and turned out onto the sidewalk. When she was sure no one from the house could see her, she took of running, swiping a couple of tears from her cheeks.

* * *

**Edward: -pokes me- Is she dead?**

**Roy: No. I think she's just sleeping. **

**Me: -flails- What the hell? Stop that! Ugh, you two! Go to bed! And no more fucking! I need to sleep so I will be smart tomorrow. **

**So, what did you guys think of my attempt at cheeserz fic? I shouldn't do it anymore, right? It couldn't be too cheesy, cause then they'd be really OOC, though! T_T Still, I wanna know if you liked it, hated it, or want me to die a firey death at Roy's hands!**

**Roy: I think I might like that.**

**Edward: ... I'll get your gloves. **

**Me: No you won't! Now go to bed! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! =D Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**-sneaking in the back- AH! Dammit! I'm sorry, people, about this taking a week longer than usual. And it's shorter, too. T_T I'm so terrible. But it really couldn't be helped. For those who haven't heard, I don't have my own laptop anymore. It died. I won't have my own until my birthday at the end of May, either. -sadness- This means I lost every chapter/story that was on there, including the beginning of new stories I'd come up with and chapter two of Down the Rabbit Hole. -_- Fuck you, laptop gods. FUCK YOU! **

**Anyways, thanks to all loyal reviewers and to the ones who favorite/alert me/the story. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I am getting very tired of saying this. **

**Warnings: Foul language, naughty talk, Winry-bitch, alcohol usage. **

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

After tumbling around in the sand for a while longer, clutching each other's shoulders and laughing and fooling around, Edward finally decided that they really needed to eat. This was mainly due to him starving. He was always hungry after sex, and the last time he'd eaten today had been lunch at a little after one. Now he was poking at the remnants; the dinner had been delicious, and he had to wonder where Roy had gotten it. He was sure the man hadn't made it himself, as he hadn't smelled anything cooking.

"Who made this?" he asked, setting his fork down. He twined his own fingers together to make a cradle for his chin.

"Secrets, Ed." Roy replied, smirking. The blond continued to stare at him, eyes urging the question's answer from his mouth. And, finally, he sighed in defeat because he couldn't say no with those golden eyes focusing so intently on him and _only _on him. "My Aunt Chris; you'd probably know her as Madame Christmas. She owns a hostess bar."

"Oh. Yeah, I know the place. Didn't know she was your aunt, though." For a moment, the young alchemist just watched him, silent. "Saw you there once. Only been there a couple of times when I was in town for the night."

"Yeah?" Roy grumbled, looking away. He didn't want to see the look he was sure he'd get; didn't want to see those eyes- the ones he loved so much- looking at him like that.

"You were drunk out of your fucking mind. And you were _still drinking._" His hands dropped from under his chin.

"Do we have to talk about this right now?"

"It's either now or in the morning when we can be disturbed, and I'm sure you don't want that. So yes." He paused, reached up and forced Roy to look at him. "There was a girl on your lap. You two were connected at the mouth and I couldn't tell where she ended and you began. Was that..." Edward trailed off, catching one of the older man's hands in both of his own. "Was it because of me? And Winry?"

"And why do you think if would be about you? The general tried for a smile but didn't quite succeed. The blond just stared at him, an expectant look in his eyes, squeezing his hand. "Yeah." he finally mumbled, looking away again. He heard a long breath being let out and the grip on his hand tightened just a bit.

"Look at me." When onyx eyes locked with his own, though reluctant as they were to do so, he brought their fists up and pressed them to his lips. "I am so sorry." Roy blinked at him, shocked. Edward never apologized, not by outright saying he was sorry. And with him focusing so intently on the person he was speaking to... It wasn't something either of them were used to. "If I had known that the Truth would take my memories, I would've found some other way. Fuck, I shouldn't have given you up in the first place; we could have worked something out. And Winry... I don't even know why the hell I agreed to marry her just like that. If we'd just fucking. _waited _and taken-"

"It's okay, Ed. You can't go back and change it."

"That doesn't change how fucking terrible I feel. You're an alcoholic, and it's partially my fault. And I'm afraid... I mean, what if you... die?" He swallowed hard, moving his flesh hand up to the older man's cheek. "I couldn't live without you, Roy."

"You did. For two years."

"That's not fair. I couldn't remember."

"Exactly." When the blond's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, Roy sighed and shook his head. "To be such a genius, you can be so slow to get things sometimes." Edward frowned, but didn't say anything as he waited for the man to continue. "For two years, you didn't remember us. For a while, you had Winry. But, all that time, I remembered. I had to see and know you were with someone else and, because of that, that you couldn't be mine. Hell, you'd have probably been disgusted by the idea. So I didn't say anything."

"Roy-"

"We should go. It's late; almost one." Roy mumbled, sliding his hand out of Edward's hold and standing up.

"What about all this?" the blond asked, gesturing to the table as he, too, got up. Pursuing the previous conversation would be pointless, he knew.

"I'll handle it tomorrow. Right now, I wanna go home. I'm tired."

"Right." Ed smiled softly and grabbed the older man's hand again, twining their fingers tightly together. "We're not missing any clothes, right?" Roy leaned away a bit, glanced at him, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure that _I'm _wearing all my clothes. You must really be tired if you can't even tell if you're wearing all your clothes or not." He grinned and slipped two of his fingers underneath the blond's pants' waistband and pulled them out enough that he could look down. Much to his disappointment, though he wasn't at all surprised, Edward had remembered his boxers. When the dark-haired man looked up, daggers wer being glared at him by a certain golden-eyed man.

"Get your ass in the boat." Ed growled, slapping the man's hand away from his pants.

"Bossy."

"I will kick you in the balls, you bastard. Now go."

"So pushy, too." Ed glared harder, like that should have been possible, and he held his free hand up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'm going." They strolled back to their small boat and pulled their shoes on again as soon as they were settled in.

"So, what did you think?" Roy asked as soon as they were back on the water.

"It was really fucking sappy." The older man's face fell just a little bit, and Ed smirked. "But I liked it; we should do it again. After all this is over, ya know." The smirk softened into a smile and he began twisting the blindfold- he'd found it on the floor of the boat- between and around his fingers absently.

"Good. Because I was planning on doing it again if you liked it, so I guess... a few months?"

"Maybe even less." The blond leaned forward just a bit. The breeze picked up enough to pull the thin material from his relaxed hold. Without thinking, he reached for it, leaning out of his seat and over the side of the boat quickly. Too quickly.

The younger alchemist flipped forwards out of the boat.

"Ed!" Roy tried to grab one of the other's belt loops, but missed. Silently, he stared over the side of the boat until a sopping blond head appeared a few moments later, spitting out water.

"Not. A. Word." Edward growled, glaring up at him through dripping bangs. The general snorted, then burst out laughing. "Shut up, you bastard! Help me back in!"

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Roy." A shifting accompanied the hiss, along with the sound of sand falling onto the hard-wood floor of his kitchen. "I have sand in places that sand should _not _be." More shifting and sand littering the floor. The general didn't even bother to look up from his paper.

"You're the one who wanted to fuck in the sand. I simply did as you demanded." One corner of the newspaper drifted backwards when he let go of it to pick up his coffee mug. The coffee wasn't spiked this time; he didn't have any whiskey left to do it with. "You can be rather scary when you're all lusty and demanding like that." he mumbled sarcastically around the lip of his mug.

"Because _you_ and your pansy ass wanted to get out of the water because it was too cold for you."

"What can I say, Edward? I deal in fire; I'm not at all good with the cold, and if at all possible, I like to avoid it." Roy turned the page of the newspaper and took another quick sip of his coffee. "Now calm down. Get some coffee or something; anything to relax you."

"How the hell are you so calm?"

"I've been on the front lines. Dealing with you is much like it."

"You really need alcohol, don't you?"

"Oh yes." A warm hand cupped under his chin, tilting his head back just slightly against a hard chest. Something cool was pressed to his bottom lip.

"Open your mouth." Edward's calm voice ordered from directly above him, and he did so without a thought. The small glass that had been put up to his mouth seconds earlier tipped. Warm liquid spilled over his tongue, alcohol burning. He swallowed it, surprised. "Little bit more." The process was repeated. Then the blond set the glass on the table by his half-empty coffee mug and leaned forward, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Roy's neck.

"I thought you got rid of all the whiskey?"

"Nah. I got Alphonse to smuggle some and hide it away."

"Why?"

"You need it."

"I thought you said I needed to quit..." The general's dark eyebrows pulled together questioningly as he'd forgotten that Ed's face was buried in his neck, meaning they couldn't see each other's expressions. Fortunately, for this, they didn't need to.

"You do. But I can't just make you stop all at once. You're addicted, Roy; it has to be gradual."

"Didn't figure you'd know all that."

"I've done a lot of reading." Ed mumbled in his lover's ear. From upstairs, he heard his son start to cry. He sighed and pecked Roy's cheek. "I'll go get him. Alphonse and Mei are still asleep, and I don't want him to wake them."

"Just don't bring him down here and change him on my kitchen table."

"Yes. Because that is so much different than what we did on your kitchen counter just a few days ago." Edward grinned before quickly ducking out of the kitchen. Roy scowled at the door, still swinging closed.

A while later- it must have been a half hour or longer- both Edward, Nicholas in his arms and playing with his loose ponytail, and Alphonse came back in. The younger Elric's hair was ruffled from his sleep, and he yawned into his hand, still tired. Mei wasn't with them. If Roy had to guess, she was in the bathroom; she always woke up when Al left the bed.

"Where's Mei?"

"Either still curled up under the blankets complaining to herself about being woken up or in the bathroom. I'm not sure which." Al answered, pouring a cup of coffee for himself and flopping down in Ed's chair. This left his brother standing right beside him, staring. Then his eyes rolled up to the ceiling, and he made a soft smacking sound.

"Thanks, Al. Nicholas isn't heavy at all. I wouldn't like my chair; you, of course, need it more than I do."

"There are more chairs." the younger said in response to his brother's sarcastic comments.

"The one that your ass is in is _mine,_ though."

"Why the hell is it yours? I don't see your name on it."

"It's closest to Roy's. And do I need to _put _my name on it?"

"Don't even _think _about it, Edward." Roy broke in. His attention was on his paper again; once more, he didn't even look up at them when he spoke. "How about this? All these kitchen chairs? They're mine. Everything in this house is mine except for Nicholas, you- Alphonse- and Mei."

The Elric brothers exchanged a glance and, at the same time, matter-of-factly stated, "Withdrawls," both nodding just slightly.

"Morn-ey, Roy!" Nicholas giggled in his not-quite-right language. And, seriously, the boy was too adorable; no one could continue to bicker around him.

"Aw, look at that. He even gets to moody-ass Roy over there." Okay. Maybe Edward could. But he had a lot of experience with continuing to act like a bastardly smart-ass in all situations.

"No be mean, Daddy." the golden-haired child scolded, waving a finger in his father's face. Alphonse burst out laughing and Roy chuckled lightly.

"Alright, Nikki. You're right. That was very rude of Daddy." Edward agreed, smiling softly at his son.

"Good Daddy! Now hung-y!"

"Sounds exactly like you. There's no doubt he's your son."

"No be mean, Roy." Ed snapped, quoting the boy, who was quickly growing impatient, in his arms.

"Food!" Nicholas tugged on the young alchemist's hair- hard. Edward hissed and pried the golden strands from his fingers.

"Alright. Gimme a second. Damn." He sighed and sat Nicholas down on the counter. "Don't move or you'll fall, okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. I almost forgot, Ed. Winry came by late last night. You and Roy had already been out for a while. When I told her that, she got real upset and left." Alphonse said. He saw his brother's shoulders stiffen just a bit before he bent over and dug around in the refrigerator.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"Nah. She said that she wants you to call her, though. Said that it's about Nicholas."

"Great." Just as Edward was about to start feeding Nicholas, there was a knock on Roy's front door. Both of the men sitting in the kitchen chairs looked up at him expectantly. "Lazy bastards. We'll feed you as soon as we get the door, Nikki." He heaved a heavy sigh as he settled his son on his hip and left the kitchen. Behind the door was the one person he really didn't want to see: Winry. And the morning had been going fairly well. "What?"

"I'm going back to Resembool today. I can't stay here any longer; I just can't. I came by to pick up Nicholas and his things."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter published! So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Want me to die? Let me know in a review! Those things keep me writing!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for lateness, and shortness, and anything else I need to apologize for. AS SOON AS SUMMER COMES, I SHALL WRITE LIKE A MANIAC FOR ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLES! Kay? =D ALSO, THIS RIGHT HERE IS REALLY IMPORTANT: So you guys know me, right? You should; this is /at least/ the second story of mine that you've read (Fading Too Fast). Since you know me, you'll know that I get random ideas for 1) New stories/one-shots/drabbles in the middle of other stories, or 2) New ways to continue stories, either in the same story or a sequel, in the middle of said story. I think you know where I'm going with this, but in case you haven't gotten it already: I HAVE AN IDEA THAT WOULD MAKE THIS SERIES A TRILOGY! And all of you Winry-haters like myself would be very, extremely happy. So, here's your choice: I can give this story one more good chapter and start another that branches off from it (a sequel to a sequel; not sure of the name...) or I can continue on with this story as it was going and end it wherever I feel the need. Your choice. I'll do whatever gets the most votes. =D**

**Edward: Holy fuck. That's long. O.o**

**Roy: Be quiet! She might change her mind!**

**Me: Don't be silly! I'd never do that! But be quiet! **

**Thank you to lovely reviewers and readers! Even if I haven't had time to reply to... well, /any/ reviews, I want you all to know that I read every single one of them multiple times, smiling and laughing the whole while! I just love reviews! Thank you, Tamyou, though for being a really loyal reviewer! I know I have more, but I just remember hers because she told me that I cuss too much but she loved it. xD**

**Disclaimer: I did not grow potatoes and raise cows in Hokkaido, Japan, nor do I portray myself as a cow. Therefore, I am no Arakawa-sensei and I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. -looks over at Edward and Roy- I'm getting real tired of saying that's; it's fucking depressing. **

**Warnings: Foul language, hints at boyxboy, Winry-bitch, self-harm, tiny bit of cuteness.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, baby. Your daddy is going to go get your things and we're going to go back home to Grannie Pinako, okay?" Winry lifted Nicholas out of a shocked Edward's arms and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"W-what?" Edward stammered, the back of his throat beginning to ache.

"But I like stay here, Mommy! Daddy nice. I like Roy!" Nicholas protested, reaching out towards Edward. Behind him, he heard soft footsteps.

"Ed, who was at the... door...?" Roy stopped at his lover's elbow, fixing the woman at the door with a coldly blank stare. "Hello, Winry. What brings you by so early?" His tone was just as cold as his eyes; he despised her for taking _his_ Edward.

"Nicholas and I are returning to Risembool today. Ed was just going to get his things." Winry replied just as coldly. The blond alchemist swallowed hard, fingers curling into fists.

"Why?" he asked, shifting so he was closer to Roy. Neither had a shirt on. Winry could easily see the marks on Ed's skin. To make it worse, there was one on Roy's neck. It made her feel nauseous.

"What?"

"Why the fuck are you going back and taking _my son_ with you?"

"Because I'm his _mother_ and if I want to go back, then he's going to come with me." Winry replied angrily, bouncing Nicholas on her hip for a moment. Then she stopped, glaring between both Roy and Edward. "Fine. I'll go get everything gathered up. You two can have some time to say goodbye." She passed the child between them, shouldered in, and stomped up the stairs.

"No, Daddy! No wanna go!" Nicholas placed his hand over his father's nose and mouth, fingers splayed. "Wanna stay wiff you and Roy!" the boy cried, fingers curling as tears filled his eyes and began to overflow. Edward felt as if he was about to begin crying, too. He took his son's wrist and kissed the palm of his hand lightly, holding it against his chest.

"It's okay, Nikki. We'll see each other again real soon. Daddy's not going to leave you. I'll always be here. I promise." Then he turned those large, stinging eyes on Roy, and the dark-haired man could see he was losing the internal battle against the tears. He put one arm around the blond, the other hand resting on Nicholas' back, and kissed Ed's forehead lightly. "I don't want her to take him, Roy."

"I know, Ed. It'll be fine. We'll file those papers. Get custody of him."

"Alright, Nicholas. Are you ready to go, baby?" Winry thumped down the stairs, dragging a suitcase behind her. There was another bag thrown over her shoulder. Mei was trailing behind her, towel wrapped around her head and still in her pajamas. Even she looked rather upset by everything, and as if she wished she was still asleep.

"No, no, Mommy! Wanna stay heeeeere!" he screamed as his father kissed his wet cheek, then mumbled something in his ear. "O-otay, Daddy." Winry picked him up; he let her without flailing and screaming.

"I'll be in touch, Ed. Bye." the blond mechanic mumbled as she walked out of the door. That's when Nicholas started bawling, screaming and letting tears run down his face. Winry closed the door between them, muffling the sounds. Edward's hand went up to his mouth, and he almost dropped back against Roy's arm.

"Ed, he-"

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick." The blond barreled up the stairs, hand still clamped firmly over his mouth and the other arm wrapped around his middle, doubled over. Roy, momentarily frozen in place from shock, blinked after him, eyebrows pulling together, then hurried upstairs behind his lover. Halfway up the stairs, he heard a door slam. He cursed to himself, knowing what that meant. It was silent on the other side of the door. Quietly, he leaned against it, one hand on the handle and the other on the wood. After a moment, he heard a small sound, though he couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"Ed?" Something scraped the door after he said it. Roy slid down against it as well; he knew that was what Edward had done on the opposite side. "When you want to talk..." he trailed off, knowing the other would know what he'd been about to say. Neither said anything. There was no sound on the other side. Either Edward was being very quiet or he wasn't doing anything but sitting against the door. They sat there for what either would swear was hours, but it was only a little longer than thirty minutes.

Then he heard a snap.

"Ed. Put it down." Roy hissed urgently, pressing closer against the door.

"I don't have anything." came the quiet reply. He heard something being set down lightly on the floor. Gritting his teeth, he tried the door; it was locked, just like he knew it would be.

"You do. Now put it down!"

"I don't have anything to put down!" Ed's voice was tight. Then he hissed, and Roy _knew_. He couldn't stop him.

"Please, Ed. At least open the door." The dark-haired man waited anxiously, not speaking a word and barely daring to breathe, for a response. He felt the door shake under his hands, heard the thud of something hitting it. His heart stopped for a moment, terrified of what could have happened. And then the doorknob turned, door slowly falling open. Edward wouldn't look at him, staring at the floor between his knees with his bangs hiding his face. "Let me see your wrists. Now." He saw the blond's fist tighten against the floor. Trails of crimson blood slipped between his fingers, running onto the floor and pooling on the laminate. Tears dripped from his hidden chin. They spattered on the floor, mixing with the thick blood and diluting it. "Ed..." he breathed, wide eyes staring openly.

"Fix it." The younger alchemist slowly lifted his hand, flipping it up so his palm was facing the ceiling. The blood trails suddenly changed course, taking a sharp turn downward to the floor, and shortened. "Make it better again, Roy."

The dark-haired man tore his gaze away from the dark, straight line across Edward's flesh arm at the sound of his name, heart stuttering at the look in his lover's eyes. It reminded him so much of that day five years ago when he'd burst into the blond's military dorm and found him close to death, blood spilling all over both him and the floor. Slowly, he reached out and gently took the young man's wrist, twisting it so he could see better. "Why?" he asked, so quietly he barely made a sound. "I was right out there, Ed. And you haven't done this for so long."

"I-I don't kn-know." the blond stammered, still refusing to look up. It was the truth. When he'd run into the bathroom, he had no intention of cutting his wrist again. But he'd seen the razor, and his head had filled with those thoughts again. When he'd reached out for it, he didn't even mean to grab it. Hell, he wasn't even sure he meant to break it when he did. He'd lied to Roy without thinking about it; his mouth had moved of its own accord when he'd placed the sharp edge against his skin.

He hadn't meant any of it.

But it was done now, and he couldn't change it.

Roy pulled his lover to his feet, turning the water on in the sink and thrusting the other's bleeding wrist under the flow. It was hot. It stung the open wound, but Edward didn't say anything. He watched Roy clean his arm off, wipe it dry, and hold a bath cloth hard against it. "Ed-"

"I'm sorry." the blond finally muttered, voice hoarse. His fingers curled into a fist. Roy gently uncurled them with his free hand so that the blood wouldn't flow faster.

"Just promise me that you won't do it again." The dark-haired man waited silently, peeling the cloth away to check; it had almost stopped bleeding by now. When the alchemist didn't answer, Roy's fingers tightened on the thin wrist he was holding. "I don't give a _damn_ what you have to do in its place, just don't hurt yourself again! Rip shit apart, throw things, punch _me_ until your knuckles ache, I don't fucking _care_! Just... don't do this again. Promise me." He finally looked up, into the mirror above the sink. Edward was staring into the mirror as well. His large, golden eyes had filled with tears again. One spilled over, racing down the slope of his cheek.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise I won't! I won't. I won't. I won't." he finally cried, repeating the last two words quietly and dropping his head. The dark-haired man grabbed a first-aid kit- it was still there from when Ed had first come to live with him five years ago- and wrapped the wound quickly and carefully. It was bleeding only a small bit now.

As soon as Roy had wiped the last remnants of blood from his skin, Edward buried his face in his older lover's chest, tears streaming down his cheeks, and his fists tightening against the other's lower back. He slid to the floor, dragging the dark-haired man with him. His lips were moving; Roy could feel them, but he couldn't quite make out what the blond was saying. Frowning, he strained his ears and leaned even closer, trying to hear.

"Don't leave me, Roy. You can't leave me, too. You just can't. Not you, too. Please. Don't leave me all alone." The general's eyes widened at his lover's whispered pleas, and he immediately tightened his arms around the smaller's thin frame.

"I'll never do that to you. Not until you're on your knees, begging me to leave." he assured Ed, fingers gently stroking soft golden locks. His nose nuzzled lightly into the younger's neck, heart- still broken and torn, slowly being mended- stuttering in his chest at his own words.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"When will you and Mei be returning to Risembool?" Roy asked from the stove. It was lunchtime, and he and the blond really should've been at work by now. But, in light of the events of the morning, the general had called into the office and told Hawkeye that Edward had fallen ill, meaning he wanted to stay home and take care of him. It was close to the truth, at least. Even if she hadn't believed that, she'd known something was up because she didn't question it or argue.

"Hadn't even thought about it, really. I mean, I know Winry went back already. But Mei and I were planning on staying a while longer. If that's okay with you." Alphonse replied, shrugging his shoulders. He was seating at the table, reading the paper Roy hadn't finished yet.

"That's great, actually. I was just going to ask if you two would be interested in staying a while longer."

"Huh? Why?"

"He's done it again." The dark-haired man turned halfway, giving Al a significant, pointed look. It took a moment, but realization finally flashed across the younger Elric's face. His jaw dropped open and the newspaper fluttered to the kitchen floor.

"Please tell me that you're not talking about what I _think _you're talking about." Alphonse waited for an answer, but when none came, he covered his forehead and eyes with his hand, elbow resting on the table. Roy just stared at him silently for a few moments.

"He begged me not to leave him, too. He said, 'You can't leave me, too.' and 'Don't leave me all alone.'" He leaned against the counter by the stove, scratching the back of his head. "He and Winry are getting divorced. That's a lot of stress. She came and took Nicholas. I guess that's making him feel like he's abandoning Nikki like Hohenheim did you two. And soon, you and Mei will return to Risembool, as well. All of it's too much, I suppose. He just... broke. Can't say I blame him, either." A long sigh ruffled his bangs, dark eyes slowly closing. "I'm the only one who he thinks might stay, and he's terrified that I'll leave him, too."

"Roy, I didn't-"

"Stay with us for a while longer. For your brother." Roy asked, offering a weak yet welcoming smile. Al paused, then nodded his head furiously.

"Of course! I don't want Ed to... to... to ki-" Just then the sound of an automail foot tapping on the front hallway reached their ears. There was a few moments of silence before the man they'd been talking about only seconds prior appeared in the doorway. They both stared at him. He stared back, looking exhausted and pale. "H-how ya feeling, Ed?" the younger Elric finally chirped, putting on a large smile.

"Tired." Edward mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You hungry?"

"Not really." That answer made Alphonse pause. During the pause, the young alchemist walked up to his lover and leaned against his chest, wrapping his arms tight around the other's waist. "Lay down with me? Please?" Behind him, his brother's cheeks began to burn, as did the tips of his ears. Granted, this wasn't the worst thing he'd seen them doing- Anyone remember him walking in on them in the office and Roy's library?- but he did feel as if he were intruding.

"Sure. Let me eat something, okay, Ed?"

"Mmkay." Edward stretched up on his tiptoes, lips puckered just a bit. Roy, smiling slightly, leaned down and pressed a soft, quick kiss to those full lips, then pulled away. "I love you." he breathed, so quiet even the dark-haired man could barely hear him.

"I love you, too."

**You thought all the cutting was behind us, didn't you? Muhaha! Nah! I'm too evil for that! Plus, from what I understand, it works like this sometimes. If not, it's how it works in my world and you can go fall in a hole if you have problems with it. -.-**

**Anyways, liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Want me to die so I can never write again? Let me know in a review! And, while you're leaving that review, tell me whether you wanted that sequel or if you just want me to finish this story and put it all behind us. I NEED TO KNOW!**

**Also, Edward and Roy shan't be saying anything right now. I've locked them in a closet- one that I've hidden a video camera in. =D You shall all receive copies.**

**Review! Ciao! **

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**My. Ass. Hurts. I just thought you'd want to know that sitting here, writing this, has made my ass hurt. Cause it has. xD I need to get up like... ASAP. But I'm gonna write this AN and get this published first! **

**I got a new laptop. I can officially save my stories and, hopefully, get them out faster for all you lovely peoples. =D **

**This is the last chapter of this story. That's what most people voted for, so that's how it's going to be. It's going to have a sequel, because that's what I promised you. HOPEFULLY THAT ONE CAN GET INTO THE UPPER TEENS BEFORE I DECIDE I WANNA DO SOMETHING ELSE WITH IT! =/ Yes. I did mean to put that in all caps. I hope you will enjoy the sequel as much as you have this one and Fading Too Fast. **

**Disclaimer: I... am not a cow lady. I wear contacts, not glasses like the cow lady. THEREFORE... I am not Hiromu Arakawa, and I did not think up Fullmetal Alchemist. I just play make-believe with her lovely, sexy, amazing (except for Winry and Rose; they're just bitches) characters. **

**Warnings: Slight boyxboy stuff, gruesomely morbid crap, foul language, blah dee blah dee blah. If you love Winry, might wanna skip this bit. -shrugs- Up to you.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_His footsteps echoed hollowly back to him. His breath whooshed harshly at of his lungs as he moved slowly- 'Don't go too fast.'- forward along the thin street. Tall buildings stood on either side of him, not a crack between them and so close that his shoulders nearly brushed them every time he moved. He could barely see a thing; the night was so dark. At least, he thought it was night. There was no moon and no stars, though. The streetlights weren't on, either. It was a miracle he could see anything. He could feel eyes on him, but he already knew there was nothing there. It was just him on this goddamn street, in between these goddamn building, with that goddamn whispering. It wasn't loud enough for him to understand what was being said, but that only served to piss him off even more. For the dozenth time, he whipped around to face the opposite end of the street. Not that he could see where the thing ended or began; it just went on forever, like a line in your geometry class. The whispers paused, only to be replaced by a blood-chilling cackling- right in his ear. Quickly, he turned back around; still nothing. _

_"Edward." It was throaty, raspy, and drawn out. And it came from right behind him, where he'd been facing only moments before. He could even feel cold breath on the nape of his neck, sending shudders chasing each other up and down his spine and causing the fine hairs on his neck to stand on end as fear grabbed his heart and squeezed. _

_"Either show yourself or leave me the fuck alone!" he screamed into the open air, fist clenching at his sides. _

_"Turn around, Edward." The blond froze on the spot, eyes widening until they were as large as saucers. Very slowly- and reluctantly- he began to turn around, eyes closing. When he'd made a complete one-eighty, he took a deep breath to prepare for... whatever he was about to see, then opened his eyes before he could change his mind. What he saw stopped his heart and made his chilled blood turn to ice in his veins. If he'd wanted to scream, he couldn't have. The... thing he and Alphonse had transmuted all those years ago was right in front of him, hanging upside down from what looked like nothing and so close that their noses- what was left of the creature's, anyways- were only inches apart. "How could you do this to me, Edward? I thought you were my strong little man. And now look what I am." _

_"I-I d-didn't- I'm sorry!" Edward screamed, taking a step back. He barely moved away from the creature, and his hand went up to his mouth in horror. _

_"Sorry doesn't bring me back, Edward, now does it?" _

_The cackling started up again as he turned the rest of the way around and started running again, terror threatening to turn his legs into lead weights. Tears stung his eyes, and his lungs were starting to burn from stress. His heart was threatening to claw its way out of his chest, but he didn't dare stop. Until, that is, Winry appeared in front of him, Nicholas situated on her hip. She was wearing a nightgown and a thin, silky robe. They were both covered in blood, and when she opened her mouth to speak, more of the thick substance spilled from behind her lips and down her chin. _

_"Look what you did to me, Edward. This is all your fault. As if it wasn't enough to break apart our family, then you had to go and kill me. What kind of a husband- and father- are you?" His ex-wife asked, tears slipping down her cheeks to mix with the blood. Nicholas began crying and screaming, pounding his fists against his mother's shoulder. The tears stinging Ed's own eyes began to leak out, surprisingly cool against his flesh. "Look what you've done to him, too, Edward."_

_"I don't have a mommy anymore, Edward! Why did you do all of this?" his son cried, still sobbing. _

_"No! No, I didn't do that! It wasn't me!" Seeing no other option, the blond spun around and took a few quick steps forward. Every time someone new addressed him for the first time or after a pause, they said his name. It was driving him insane. As soon as he was sure he'd have made it a safe distance from Winry- though it still didn't look as if he were going anywhere, quiet footsteps sounded behind him. His knees nearly buckled, his legs refusing to move any farther. _

_"Oh, Edward." Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a familiar chest. It was cold, unlike how warm and comforting it usually felt. "You left me. You promised you'd come back, but you never did. Instead, you married that bitch... and ruined my life. I wanted to die." Roy's voice was soft in his ear- and dead serious. Ed choked on a sob, shaking his head back and forth slowly. _

_"Please, Roy. Not you, too. I love you!"_

_"No. You don't, Edward. If you had, you wouldn't have left in the first place." Those strong arms were suddenly gone, as was the firm chest he'd been leaning against. Desperate, he whirled around and came face to face with... himself. He stumbled back, staring disbelievingly at his own smirking, condescending face. That could be him; he'd never looked so evil- so cruel- in his entire life. Had he? Or was that-_

_"Oh, come now, dear Edward. Don't act like such a coward. You're only facing the truth." his own voice purred, stepping close and leaning into him. That smirk widened evilly, eyes narrowed just enough to be dangerous. "You're a selfish bastard, Edward Elric. You're no better than Hohenheim was. You killed your own mother for a second time, and gave up your very own brother's body to do so. You killed your wife. You left Nicholas. You're doing nothing but leading Roy on. You're not capable of such things as love. You're too cynical a brat. Someone needs to knock you off that pedestal the people of this country have put you on, oh 'Alchemist of the People.' And who better... than yourself?" _

_"Shut up! I'm no-" The word ended abruptly, blood gurgling up his throat and out of the corners of his mouth as pure agony distorted his features. The Other Edward's hand was buried in his chest, all the way past his wrist, and there was a cruelly, morbidly satisfied look on his face- eyes widened with insanity and lips twisted in a mock smile. _

_"Oh yes. You are. Checkmate, bastard." The Other Edward jerked his hand- and the Real Edward's heart- out. Ed dropped at The Other's feet, a gaping hole in his chest and blood dripping from his lips._

* * *

A scream was dying in his ears as Edward jolted up in bed, shaking so hard it looked as if he was vibrating. Sweat was pooled on his forehead and upper lip, cooling the skin all over his body. There were tears streaming down his cheeks, dripping down his chin and onto his bare chest. Feet were pounding loudly on the hall floor outside, and the bed was shifting under him. Those familiar arms wrapped around him, and he nearly choked on his tears. His trembling hands reached out for his lover as he tried to focus on what the older man was saying.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your life." he sobbed, hands clawing at the bare chest he was leaning against. "But I _do_ love you! I really love you! Bu-but I..." The door slammed open and Alphonse tumbled in the door, Mei following close behind him. Roy looked up at them, expression shocked and just slightly fearful.

"What the _hell_ happened? We heard screaming- and it wasn't _that_ kind of screaming." Al asked, still holding the door wide open.

"I-I ruined his l-life. And y-yours, t-too! And... And," he stammered as he pushed himself back to look up at his lover, "h-he said I don't l-love you. H-he said I c-can't." Ed stopped, gaze dropping. "I-it was m-me; I-I said that."

"Edward, what the hell are you going on about?" Roy asked him, cradling his cheek with one hand.

"I feel s-sick."

"C'mere."

"N-no. I th-think I'm gonna p-puke." The blond scrambled out of bed, stumbling past his brother and Mei with a hand over his mouth. He didn't quite make it to the bathroom. "Dammit." he cursed hoarsely, scrubbing the back of his hand over his mouth as he dropped back against the hallway wall. The other three were staring at him from the bedroom door; he was well aware of that much. His eyes slide to the mess on the floor, and he let out a long sigh. "I'll clean that up."

"No, Ed. I got it, you just go back to be-" Roy started, but was rudely interrupted.

"No! I... I don't want to. I'm not sleepy."

"Earlier you were complaining about how tired you were and how you just wanted to sleep for hours." Alphonse pointed out. His older brother shot him a withering glare, the fact that he was still sweaty and trembling lessening the effect greatly.

"I... Well, I... Uh..."

"Come on. Lover-boy and I are gonna have a little chat. You two clean this up." Mei stomped over, carefully avoiding the mess on the floor, and shoved Edward into the bathroom. Which really wasn't a smart idea considering his unstable, shaky legs, and she had to catch him. She closed the door with her foot, leaning Ed against the counter. "Now, since you won't tell either of them, you can tell me: What happened?" The blond looked away from her, taking a few shaky breaths. Narrowing her eyes intently, she crossed her arms over the t-shirt that she'd borrowed from Alphonse to sleep in.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine."

"Really? Because most people I know don't wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and throwing up. Oh, and they don't start rambling about a "he/I" telling them they can't and don't love someone. So tell me what. The hell. Happened. Or I will shove your head in the toilet bowl and hold it there." Mei threatened, pointing a steady finger at him.

"It was just a nightmare, okay? A really bad one. That's it." Edward sighed, slowly shaking his head from side to side, as if that could cast the images from the dream out of his head.

"That's it? Edward, you haven't had a nightmare since you got Al's body back. And now you have one this bad?"

"People have nightmares, Mei. It's nothing unusual."

"Most people don't have nightmares this bad."

"Look, I really don't feel like this. Can we not talk about it right now?" the alchemist asked, bending down to get a couple of bath cloths out of the cabinet. He wiped his face off with the first, then the back of his neck. The second he held under a stream of cool water from the sink, then wiped it across his flushed, feverish cheeks and forehead.

"So, what you're _really _saying is 'Let's not talk about this ever and totally forget it happened," am I right?" When the other didn't reply, Mei let out a long sigh and opened the bathroom door again, gesturing for Edward to hurry up and get out. Which he wasted no time doing, mind you. If only the Xingese girl behind him had kept her mouth shut. "Apparently the bastard here had a nightmare, but won't tell me anything else."

"I just don't think it's that important." he mumbled, refusing to look at any of them. That is, until Roy very gently lifted his chin so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"It _is _important to me."

"Go on back to bed. I'll read for a few minutes, then come back up and go to sleep again, okay?" When the dark-haired man opened his mouth to speak again, Ed placed a cool, steel finger against his lips. "I just need to clear my head. That's all. I promise, I won't stay up too much longer."

"I'll hold you to that." Roy said after a pause, kissing the finger against his lips. "Then go down to the library. Go." His lover stretched up and gave him a peck on the lips, smiling.

"Alright. I'll be up in a few. Goodnight." he whispered, slipping away from the taller man and hurrying down the stairs to the library. Al and Mei had already gone back to bed, his brother insisting that they were intruding before he ushered his girlfriend back to their room. So it was just him now, awake by himself. He flopped down on the couch in the library, picking up a book he'd left on the side table nights ago when Roy had... distracted him. Even though he opened it, he didn't actually start reading it. His mind floated back to the dream, running over the images again and again as his eyes skimmed over the words on the page.

He wound up falling asleep there, thinking about the dream. Thankfully, he didn't dream again.

* * *

"Come on, Ed! If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late for work." Roy called up the stairs, fixing the collar of the greatcoat he'd just pulled on. As far as he knew, the blond was still in the bathroom, getting dressed and pulling his hair back into a tight braid. So he was pleasantly surprised when the pounding of feet- one heavier than the other, so he knew it was his lover- sounded from upstairs.

"Sorry. I was just... ah... busy?"

"Yeah. I get it. Still tired, right?" the general asked, catching the younger man as he stumbled on the second to last stair and nearly face-planted in the hallway. Edward looked up at him and smiled gratefully, getting his feet back under him. He didn't let the dark-haired man's arm go, though, and it didn't look like he'd get out of the other's embrace yet, either.

"How'd you guess?"

"I just know you so well." That earned him a quick kiss and a chuckle before Ed left his arms to get his coat off the rack.

"Didn't you say we were going to be late? Come on."

Instead of driving, the two walked again. It was a nice day, and the blond knew his lover enjoyed walking in the fresh air; he rather liked it as well, especially when the wind ruffled Roy's hair. It also gave them the time to simply talk, because it always seemed like they never got the time to do so. It was a fairly short walk and they arrived at Central Headquarters quickly- too quickly, Ed thought even if he didn't say it. There was a large stack of paperwork waiting for Roy, but nothing waiting for him. Since he knew the general hated paperwork so much, he offered to help. Which was accepted immediately, no surprise there.

"Did you want to die? After I left and when I married Winry, I mean." he asked after looking over a sheet of paper. The dark-haired general looked up, eyes questioning. "I... I was just wondering."

"Yes, Ed. I did." The quick, honest answer gave the blond a pause; he hadn't been expecting that.

"Do... Do you think that I don't love you? That I'm not capable of it?" It was a question that had been on his mind all day, and he asked it quickly, before he could change his mind. Roy stared at him. Just stared right at him for what seemed like the longest time. Then a look of pure shock and what equated to horror coming over his face.

"Of course I don't! I _know_ you love me, and I know that you're capable of it. What the hell brought this all on? Are you... Are you thinking that you don't love me anymore?"

"No! I was thinking... Dammit, I don't know what I was thinking anymore. Just forget about it." When the other opened his mouth, he held up a hand and shook his head. "I'm serious. Just... forget this conversation ever happened." And, even though he could tell he was reluctant, his lover didn't say anything else on the subject.

After a few hours- somewhere between three and four- the phone rang. Edward heard the older man groan loudly- which made him smile fondly- and then pick the phone up. "Hello?" There was a pause, where he knew the secretary was informing him he had a call and blah dee blah dee blah. "Put them through." Another pause, where Roy was listening very intently. He leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "We'll be right over." The phone slammed down. Ed started, dropping the page he was reviewing.

"What's going on?" Roy didn't answer at first, gritting his teeth and glaring at his desk. "Hey! What was that about, General?" he asked, louder this time. The use of his rank got the older man's attention.

"There's been a murder at the Central Hotel." ((Yes. Very creative. Don't judge me. No one told me I had to come up with hotel names, so I didn't.)) His superior got up from his seat and grabbed his coat before turning to his lover. "It was Winry." Edward's heart stopped in his chest. He couldn't remember everything that happened next. There was a lot of rushing, he knew, but it was mostly a blur. Mustang's whole unit trooped out to the hotel. Before going into the room, Roy told him it was fine if he didn't want to go in, or if it took him a few minutes. Which it did, but he eventually took a deep breath and trooped into the room.

"Hey, hey. I told you it was okay if you couldn't come in."

"I-I wanted to." Ed took a breath and shook his head. "Where's Nicholas?"

"One of the police women has taken him out; probably to the station. I don't blame her. We can run by later and pick him up so he won't be all alone and scared. I'm sure you'll want him with us?"

"Of course. Is she... Is she in the bedroom?"

"Yeah, but Ed-" Unfortunately, the blond was already heading back to the bedroom, completely ignoring his lover. "No, Ed, you don't have to go back there!"

The first thing he saw was Winry, spread out on the bed in a nightgown and robe, blood all over the silk and a trail from both corners of her mouth. The second thing was the writing on the wall. It was written in bright blood, with what looked like two fingers. And the words ripped his breath from his lungs harshly. _Checkmate, bastard. _It was the last words the Other Edward had said to him in his dream last night. The edges of his vision started to darken and fray. He turned and stumbled back out- right into Roy's arms.

"I told you that you didn't have to go in there."

"R-Roy... I... Those words... They... They..." His breathing caught. "I feel dizzy."

"Ed?" Had his lover not already been holding him, he would have hit the floor, eyes fluttering closed. "Somebody help me in here!"

* * *

**Yes. This did have a crappy ending. But I wanted a cliffhanger, and I wanted all this in it, and I even know where the hell I'm gonna start the next one off... Kind of.. I got the idea, okay? Gosh. **

**ANYWAYS~ So that's the end for this. The sequel to it shall be up as soon as I get it done. I'll post a note on here to let you know just when I get it published, so if you haven't subscribed to this story, you might want to. Either that, or keep on a lookout for the next part! **

**Please review! It makes me feel loved. =D Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	12. Final Author's Note

**Dear readers, **

**Yup, the time has come for me to post a note informing all of you patient, lovely people that the sequel to this story, the third installment in the Memories series, is now up and publish. It's title is Duplicate. Due to FF having issues, though, it might not show up in The RoyEdM section for a while. It should be on profile if you just can't wait, though, and those of you that have me on Author Alert will be able to get to the story via a link in you emails. =3 **

**Thank you all once again for making this story a success. I may have written it, but you read it, and a story is never complete unless someone else reads it. Love you guys! Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


End file.
